Some Kind Of Monster
by WeissHewley
Summary: Weiss the Immaculate has something he wants, and he'll get it alone or otherwise. -- Mild RestrictorxWeiss Rated M for themes and implications. *"Some Kind Of Monster" is also the title to a song by Metallica - I do not own the song or band.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour.  
**As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm the author of this story. I just want to give everyone a little background on the story so no one is entirely confused.

**Background.**  
This is based off of Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus - Online game. I made my own ending for it, so if you have played the game and understand how it ends, then you don't have to read the following little explanation - unless you want to refresh your memory, be my guest. _T_here is a scene in which Weiss is chained to a chair and Restrictor explains to him what happened. The character you play as in the game is referred to as "the recruit" and the "the girl" here. Merely because I have never played the game and unsure if she has an actual name. I have directly quoted the game (or what I believe to be an English translation) at some points, so please bear with me. Anything with an "*" (asterisk) after it will be considered a footnote at the bottom of the story.

**Adjustments**  
To be honest, yes, I have completely altered the story at some points so it wouldn't fit so well if you want to go exactly by the game.  
Like I said, "*"s will lead to footnotes at the bottom of the story. And please, don't criticize me by saying something like "That didn't happen in the game." Yes, I'm aware, some of this stuff probably wouldn't happen, and some of the stuff probably did happen - well, it's my story, so please, shut up.

**Though.  
**Even though I don't want criticism about the events, I wouldn't mind a few reviews of the story itself as a whole. I would just like to know if I should continue, seeing how this is only the prologue (it is safely presumable that the rest will be much longer than this).  
I would also like to ask for your forgiveness - I typed this on the Microsoft Notepad, for Microsoft Word has yet to be downloaded into this computer, so please pardon any of my horrible spelling mistakes.

**Finally.  
**I would just like to inform you all that I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape or form - nor do I own the song in which this story is named after.

**Beware of sexual themes and upcoming violence.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Some Kind of Monster : Prologue**

_"Death is always with you as long as you are in DeepGround."*_  
----- **Restrictor**

_'Eugh ...'_ the tired moan came from within the pitch-black room. The shuffling of chains echoed throughout the room, followed by another tired mumble. "What ...?" The deep voice of a restrained man muttered out. This situation was very unusual. Weiss the Immaculate captured and with a vague recollection of how it had happened was a scenario never heard of. "Guh..." he growled viciously, slowly opening his bright teal eyes only to see more darkness in front of him. Though, a loud sound - that he believed to be the flicking on of a light - reverberated off the walls and around the nearly empty room. It had taken his eyes just a quick moment to adjust to the sudden bright color that filled the teal-blue colored room. Yet, even though the lights were on, it came off as a dark and eerie room. Aside from the bright color and the door - not but one hundred-seventy feet away -, the next things Weiss noticed were the crossed blades stuck in the floor, between him and the door; however, closer to himself than the sliding doors. He slowly shook his head to wake himself up more while staring at Heaven and Earth.* Forcefully, the man pushed himself out of the chair he'd grown accustomed to; his tired body's muscles stretching and tensing as he did so. He made an attempt to step and reach for t he blades, but only found his attempt futile. His muscular arms, wrists, legs, and neck were all roughly chained back to the large chair he'd recognized and had just been "sleeping" in. Trying to find the culprit, he looked as far around as the chains would allow, spotting nothing out of the ordinary. He growled and hissed viciously, trying to locate even a hint that someone was there.

"Well, well ... look who's awake..." An icy voice called from behind him. He spotted the dark, long coat when he turned his head as far as he could in the direction behind him. He growled more, feeling asthough he figured out who it was that had done it, and shook his head in rage.

"Restrictor! Dammit!" He roared, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Weiss ... no need to be such a nuisance... all you had to do was swear your forever allegiance to me ... and keep to the rules..." He muttered quietly, but still loud enough for the other man to hear as he began to circle the chained man.

"Restrictor ... " Weiss gritted his teeth harshly, narrowing his gaze on the man.

"Weiss." He purred, stopping his circling of the other as he came to the front of him for the second time. "Swear your soul to me."

"Tch! Never." Weiss told the man, wearing a cocky grin in place of the grimace on his face, taking a step back toward the chair and putting his hands on his hips defiantly.

"Then suffer." Restrictor swiftly removed his long jacket, revealing the thin, pale-skinned, yet built abdomen of a Restrictor as he pointed his gun in Weiss' direction, resuming his circling of the prisoner.

"Or, you could pledge yourself to me." Narrowing his gaze, Weiss frowned and continued to watch the gun. "I'd rather di-" but he paused, thinking of something, returning a smirk to his lips. "... die, serving you, oh-great Restrictor."

"... Say it again." The other commanded, his tone demanding yet still sly.

"I wish to serve no one but you, Restrictor."

"... Say it again."

"I want to be your loyal Tsviet."

"... Once more."

"I will be the one to carry out your will at your command."

"Very good." The man purred and laughed softly at the same time. The man, though it was unclear as to why to Weiss, strutted slowly and carefully over to him, probably wearing some sort of smirk under that concealing helmet. "But, I barely believe it." He lightly traced his hand along Weiss' abdomen, running one hand down toward the other`s thigh, while one ran up to his shoulder. He rested one hand on the man's shoulder, continually running hand up and down the others thigh and stomach. "You're mine, Immaculate." His voice was quiet but thick with a sadistic, hedonist's sort of pleasure. Taking advantage of the chained up man, Restrictor let his hand dance across the trim of the man's pants. And though the man's muscles had tensed up entirely, the Restrictor smoothly continued to touch the Emperor multiple times over; deciding to let his hands stop somewhere along his chest. Weiss' lip twitched in a subtle fashion, trying to push Restrictor off him - but the short, spiked chains kept him from moving very much at all. "Hnh ... You knew it would end up like this. Why did you have to try and rise up against me?"

Weiss refused to answer.

"Immaculate." He stopped touching Weiss all together, taking a step back, glaring the bright, blue eyes behind the helmet directly at his.

"... I was ..." Weiss paused to quickly think over an answer. "... jealous, Restrictor." Though he knew it was a lie, himself, he made it sound like a vehement answer - just to give Restrictor the satisfaction he always seemed to desire.

"I know, Weiss, I know." The tone returned to that sadistic, soft-sounding tone, full of a perverse allurement. "But you won't be doing that again, will you?" It was more of a statement than a demand, but nonetheless, Weiss nodded his head affirmatively. "I thought so." He murmured, moving himself toward Weiss yet again, standing in front of him and tilting his enshrouded head. With a swift, soft movement of his wrist, Restrictor stuck his hand in between Weiss' long, white hair and the back of his neck. "And I'll make sure it never happens again." He purred, forcefully gripping the man's neck - causing a light gasp to subtly escape the Emperor's throat -, digging his thin fingers into the mans neck, being sure to cause a sharp pain to run down the Tsviet's spine. All he had to do was slightly touch the chip that had been implanted in the man's brain stem and that would be enough to remind him that he was the one in control and was not to be tested. He held the spot for a moment, finally releasing the other man's neck from his grasp, letting go and turning away from him.

"Restrictor ..." Weiss growled lightly.

"What is it, Tsviet?"

"Let me prove to you how loyal I will be."

_**End Prologue**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

*1: **"Quote"** - A quote from Restrictor in the game.  
*2: **Heaven & Earth** - The names of Weiss' two gun blades.


	2. Chapter 1

**Now.**

_... I really need to stop writing this stuff so early in the morning._**  
**

Chapter one of "Some Kind of Monster."Some

Alright, so, I know this is not the best, but fighting scenes are tough shit. If you want a more ... fulfilling view of the fights, look for them on youtube.  
I tried to ... almost narrate the fights from there anyway, but yeah, I suppose the only one that I didn't completely call off the game was the last fight.

**Like before.**

I don't want criticism of the event, I want criticism of the writing.

**Again**.

Asteriks (*) will lead to little explanations at the bottom.

**Please.**

Try to enjoy yourself.

**I do not own FFVII: DoC, nor the characters, etc.  
**

**Do beware of sexual themes and violence.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One : Some Kind Of Monster**

"_...the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy._"

-- **Weiss the Immaculate**

**

* * *

  
**

Restrictor slowly turned back to Weiss, walking closer to him, tilting his head to the side. "And how do you intend to do that?" He reached his hands out, swiftly wrapping them around the standing man's neck. He didn't give the other time to answer before running a finger across the others lips. "Tell me, will you do whatever I want?" He noted as Weiss remained silent and pressed his own lower body against the Emperor's. "Anything I tell you to?" He asked again, keeping his tone low and seductive. "Don't resist." He whispered provocatively, grabbing one of Weiss' wrists and forcing the man to touch his chest. "Do it." He commanded - though his tone remained flirtatious and soft, it was still a demand. Weiss' brow twitched slightly before he slowly started to touch the masked man. "Weiss, that's not doing anything for me." He spat, all seduction left from his voice, swatting Weiss' hand away. Smoothly, he wrapped his hand around the knot that kept Weiss' katana sheaths on his back and untied it. "I want more than just a simple touch." He purred in a serpentine way, returning his tone back to a mildly risqué one. In a virile fashion, the man pulled out the hem of his pants and slowly slid his hand down from his hip. "That is what I want." Restrictor continued to demonstrate on Weiss - stroking his leg soothingly and calmly, being sure to keep an eye on the other's expression. Weiss' face had contorted into that of a mixture of disgust and pleasure as he tensed up all his muscles once more, narrowing his gaze on Restrictor. "When I tell you what I want, I expect you to do it." With that, he removed his hand from the white pants and tightly tied the sheath's knot once more.

"If you let me free of these chains," he smirked, trying to regain composure and push that "used" and "teased" feeling out of his mind; shooting a devilish gaze up at Restrictor as he forced himself back toward his throne. "I'll see if that new recruit of yours should be in the Tsviets or if she should be exterminated."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, swear on my own life."

"Hnh. I'm sure you do. I want you to do something else, as well."

"Anything."

"Fight the Crimson and Cerulean."

"Of course."

"And win."

"Naturally."

"They've been giving me problems with obeying, lately. I need you to put them in their place."

"I will."

"Hnh. Very good, Immaculate." Restrictor snickered, scooping up his dark cloak off the ground and slipping it on easily. He strutted slowly to the door,  
leaving the room as Weiss watched the silver doors slide shut behind him. It worried the Tsviet for a moment - that Restrictor might make a call for him to  
be exterminated, but the anxiety soon dispersed when he saw the doors slide open again, Restrictor returning, gripping the newest Tsviet recruit's wrist. The  
woman looked unhappy, but Weiss could honestly care less. He was focused on getting rid of Restrictor, disposing of the man with a simple attack while he was  
distracted.

"Your first fight, Immaculate." Restrictor let go of the girl - who shot a disgusted gaze at him - and outstretched his arm in Weiss' direction. The chains  
were released and Weiss stretched his arms and back quickly before snatching up his two gun blades. Restrictor slowly backed off to the side, to avoid  
getting in the way, and Weiss simply rolled and cracked his neck to show he was ready. He stepped out of the small circle that had held him and the chair. He  
smirked at the recruit, she looked determined, but he knew she was scared out of her mind. All the rumors floating around about him must have gotten to her  
by now - especially if she was with that Usher* fellow, like he'd been told. "Well, recruit. Prepared?" He snickered, aiming his blade at her. She shakily  
pointed her gun back at him, but Weiss pulled the trigger before she could.

The woman was hit in her shoulder by a bullet Weiss had fired instantly, throwing her off balance as soon as the fight had started. He charged at her  
impulsively, making an attempt to stab her while she was off balance. He hit her, square in her gut, and followed up his second attack with a strong kick to  
her side. He stood, slipping one of his gun-blades into it's sheath and smirking viciously. '_Sometimes, someone has to be sacrificed._' He thought, lifting  
his chin in a confident way. Weiss watched the girl get up and dropped his hands to his sides, watching her stagger as she stood.

"Well, girl? What're you gonna do, huh?" He asked, a cocky tone riding through his voice. He spotted her gaze drop; she tried to fire on him, firing rapidly  
at him - but Weiss deflected all the bullets with his sword. He shook his head, as if mocking her and making fun of her inability to hit him. He hadn't  
even had to use any one else's power - in fact, at this point, he was barely even using his own power. With an alacrity sweep of her forward foot, Weiss  
brought her to the ground, sending a quick kick to her back and forcing her on the ground on her stomach. He planted a foot firmly on her back, frowning at  
her. He was notably disappointed in the fight and leaned forward, his nose twitching slightly as he snorted out loud. "Some people just aren't meant to be  
Tsviets." He growled, removing his foot and grabbing her thin, upper-arm. He pulled her up and tossed her as if she were a useless, rag doll across the room.  
Her body made a loud "clank"ing noise. Weiss turned, with a bored expression, to Restrictor. His hands were back to his sides and he arched a brow at the  
cloaked man. "She's worth exterminating. Next fight." He muttered, unsheathing his second blade and looking at the door.  
Restrictor nodded a bit and, by outstretching his arm, opened the door and eyed the two figures who walked in next. Rosso the Crimson and Azul the Cerulean,  
as they had been ordered to, came into the room and stared at Weiss, who was temporarily watching Restrictor. "Just as you asked, Weiss. A handicapped match  
between you and two fellow Tsviets." He nodded his head and backed up again, waiting for the fight to make-way."Give me a break." Weiss muttered, preparing  
himself for a fight while sheathing both of his gun-blades. Weiss began with quickly disposing of Azul - holding his arm out and firing a blast of Materia*  
at him, causing the large man to fall on his back quickly. Rosso, who had sped forward, swung her double-sided gun-blade at the leader, but Weiss had  
delfected it easily and gained a tight grip on the middle - making it impossible for the woman to move. He smirked and snickered at her as she seemed to  
struggle with standing and her wrist in an awkward position. Blinking once, his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a bored frown. "Eat this, Rosso." He  
muttered, sending his knee forcefully to her gut and using his free hand to fire another blast of materia at the woman he was fighting. The Crimson warrior  
was sent flying backwards, landing flat on her spine, echoing a quiet moan of pain.

"... Come on, show me what you've got. I have yet to warm up." Weiss laughed, opening both his arms and leaving his chest wide open.

Rosso and Azul both began to glow slightly as their true powers began to flow through their bodies. Azul was the first one back up - transforming into a large, powerful ox. Rosso followed, but instead of immediately using her power, she glared at Weiss sinisterly. "WEISS!!" she roared, only causing a snicker to come from Weiss.

"Come, humor me." his attention was drawn to Azul as he roared viciously.

Rosso, now behind Weiss, prolonged a loud growl as she used her power, creating two identical copies of herself. Knowing that it was going to happen, Weiss  
had just as easily created two copies of himself using the same power as Rosso. One of the Weiss copies attacked Azul, taking care of the large beast by  
itself. Weiss and the other copy turned to take on Rosso. It was only a few seconds before Weiss had disposed of one of the imitations, and moved on to the  
vigorous woman who had been bounding around, trying to get a clear shot at him. He left his own duplicate to deal with Rosso's as he charged at the woman and  
unsheathed one blade while doing so. The two's blades collided and Rosso kept making attempts to stab Weiss - but not even one attempt had hit him. It had  
taken but only a moment to switch places with his clone and drive a forceful strike into Azul's chest, causing the beast to stand on it's hind legs and roar  
loudly again. Weiss' clones had forced Rosso away again, and no sooner rejoined to the man's body.

"Haha ... what's going on? Are you guys sweating now?!" he taunted at the two Tsviets while they panted and caught their breath.

Erupting with an energy once more, Azul stood up and charged at Weiss just as Rosso had at the same moment. He smirked his own cocky smirk as they approached and quickly jumped up and out of the way - almost making the two collide with each other. From that moment on, all three continued to clash and collide and Weiss failed to even get seriously injured. He continually pushed one opponent away and fought against the other for a quick period of time until the other returned; then he switched opponents. However, as strong as they were, Weiss was able to knock them both on their backs once more. Rosso had begun bleeding from her lower lip and leg while Azul appeared unharmed but entirely drained of power. Restrictor silently applauded Weiss from the corner while the man stood confidently in the middle of the room.

"Very good, Immaculate."

"Hnh. It was easy." Weiss turned his back to his fallen opponents and willingly sat back down in his chair. "We should do this more often, Restrictor." He  
snickered, relaxing easily back in the chair and leaning to the side a bit to support his head on his fist.

"Certainly." Restrictor nodded, looking around. "I'll return, you are to stay here."

"Yes." Weiss obliged instantly, nodding his head slightly from the leaning position he was in. He watched the cloaked man leave the room and waited. He  
didn't pay much mind to the hired men who came in to drag Azul and Rosso out, he seemed to have found the ceiling far more interesting at that point. Though,  
he did happen to catch the recruit standing up again just as soon as he'd seen Shelke leaving the room. "What?" He asked loudly, looking at the girl who had  
been staring at him.

She didn't speak, only kept her eyes focused on him.

"... What do you want?!" He roared, glaring at the girl. She didn't say anything and instead turned and left the room approximately three minutes after  
Shelke the Transparent* had. Weiss ignored the fact she had even been in there at all, and returned his bored gaze to the ceiling.  
An hour or so had passed before Restrictor returned, and Weiss had fallen asleep in the chair once more, but this time - on his own accored. "Weiss."  
Restrictor called, causing the man to wake up quickly, although he remained seated. "Restrictor." He nodded slightly in greeting. The Restrictor seemed to  
narrow his gaze on Weiss, who was slowly beginning to stand up. "Would you prepare me another fight?" Weiss asked, grinning as if he were up to something no  
good.

"Hn? With whom? You've just defeated our two other best Tsviets - and I don't believe your brother is capable enough to fight, to be honest."  
But Weiss only laughed sinisterly, showing off a toothy smirk.

"... Answer me."

"You." He laughed, quickly unsheathing his blades and watching Restrictor react with by quickly pulling off his cloak and aiming his gun back at Weiss.

Clearly, though it was concealed to the naked eye, Restrictor was taken by surprised, and Weiss had the upper hand. He quickly pulled the triggers, firing on  
the man and charged at him with both blades prepared to strike. Restrictor simply defended in the easiest way possible, moving his stong gun around to  
deflect the blades with ease. Weiss could only assume this wasn't even a real fight at the moment - to Restrictor, at least - and furrowed his brows, but  
smirked at the man behind the helmet. "Surprised, Restrictor? Even after you screwed with me, I can still stand up and rebel against you." He grinned and  
rapidly drove his blades at Restrictor, his eyes glowing with an insane sort of hate.

But just as the fight had truly begun, the doors slid open and Restrictor's attention was drawn to them while Weiss forced a kick to his stomach in order to  
force him away. At the doors stood the newest Recruit. With an irritated growl, Weiss charged at Restrictor again, shooting a glare at the girl in the door  
way. And though she seemed just as emotionless and uncaring as she had when she first arrived, she dove toward the battle, firing on Restrictor immediately.  
Weiss roared irritably, watching as Restrictor got continually hit with bullets from the girl's gun. His evil, teal gaze narrowed on her while Restrictor  
seemed nearly frozen. But just as he had planned to kill the girl himself, Restrictor violently kicked Weiss away and began firing on the girl, forcing her  
to the ground. He shoved a kick into her side and Weiss took this as the opportune chance. As Restrictor was focused on beating the living day-lights  
out of the girl, he grinned sadistically and began to build up the energy he'd kept inside him during all his fighting. He noticed Restrictor had revealed his other gunblade, and smirked slightly. The man had turned around, but Weiss opened his mouth and laughed. "Shoot it, carry it out!" He yelled - perhaps to distract the Restrictor. The girl, though, had stood up again. It caused Restrictor to turn around again and smack the girl with the blade part of his gun in the face. To make sure she didn't get up again, Restrictor carefully began circling her body with his weapon aimed at her - looking between the nameless recruit and the Immaculate Tsviet.

With no hesitation, Weiss continued to build up his power, grinning as wildly as possibly at the other man. Restrictor - appearing to be in a stage of fretting - held his arm out, trying to use his restricting power on the man. But it had only held for a few minutes before Restrictor's concentration broke and Weiss resumed charing his inward powers. "You! Stop that!" Restrictor ordered harshly. Smirking devilishly, Weiss growled out "Let me ... join you guys, too ... Restrictor," in a sarcastic fashion. The helmeted man shook his head a bit, trying to use his restriction on Weiss once more. The girl began to stir on the floor, Restrictor moved slightly to block her view of Weiss, but kept his hand out as he tried to restrict Weiss yet again. "Hah ... you'll be a goner if your restrction is getting weak." He laughed, his eyes beginning to glow with a white light. Hissing a quiet "ku," Restrictor tried again by shooting a restriction at Weiss. It caused the man to take a step back, but Weiss was still able to resume with charging his powers. In a mere minute, a bright, white light erupted from his very being, forcing Restrictor and the girl to the ground. Paying no mind to the girl, Weiss marched over to Restrictor with a cocky grin across his lips.

"Y... You do know if you do this... the virus... the virus will..."

"Stop talking nonsense. Aren't you the one who said, 'Death is always with you as long as you are in DeepGround?'"

"W-Weiss!"

And with that, Weiss finished off Restrictor with a forceful blow to the head and added stab to his gut, watching the man's body cringe in a pained position. Though he was entirely amused by Restrictor's pain, he snatched up the body as quickly as he could, and though Restrictor was still breathing - Weiss flung him dangerously into the chair he'd once been sitting in. Weiss turned around to see the recruit, watching her stagger as she stood up again. He frowned at her, walking over to her slowly, watching as she looked at him from the ground. "You assisted in the destruction of a Restrictor." His lip curled slightly in mild amusement from the look of hope on her face. "But, you also interfered on my fight." He hissed, cocking back his arm and forcing his gunblade deeply through her abdomen, having it come out the otherside. The woman began to bleed profusely and Weiss retracted his arm and sword. "First rule, do not interfere on something like that." His lip twitched slightly as he hissed the words, kicking her back down on the ground. "Didn't they teach you that in SOLDIER?" He snorted, turning around and leaving the room without even the slightest bit of remorse. Stepping out of the door, he met all the other elite Tsviets; Rosso, Azul and Shelke, smirking slightly.

"Restrictor and the girl died."

"Aww, but she worked so hard for us ... how disappointing." Rosso mused quietly, her voice ringing with her accent and pure sarcasm.

"Find a suitable substitute." Shelke suggested, blinking calmly at Weiss.

"Hnh. There's no need. We'll get this done ourselves."

"We are going to look for the next one? How aggravating." Azul commented irritably.

"There's not much else we can do." Weiss shrugged. "We'll start with with the above ground. We need to cure this virus, first. Shelke, when we get up there, you'll need to set up a net drive."

"... Of course." She nodded, her voice remaining monotone.

"Tsviets, let's go. We'll need to get Nero out before we go - he's an important asset." Weiss nodded his head slightly, turning in an instant, heading to the lower levels of DeepGround to free his brother from the bonds that stuck him to a large, stone stake in order to retain his dark powers.

* * *

*1: **Usher**: In the game, he is a character that gives the player information throughout the game -- in the end, you discover he wasn't truly "real."

*2: **Materia**: In all honesty, I have no idea what it is that Weiss shoots at Rosso; so for the sake of the story, it's built up materia.

*3: **Transparent**: Well. her name is either "the Colorless" or "the Transparent." For the sake of translation, we'll call her "the Transparent," though.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright.**

So this chapter is kind of crappy. I dunno ... I didn't want to do too much without .. you know, destroying anyone's WANT to read further.  
I'm sorry it's not all that great, but for now, this is all that will have to work out.

Whatever I've said before about criticism and stuff applies here.  
Anyway, I am terribly sorry at how short this is. But I will have you all know - I will be continuing this. c:

* * *

**Some Kind of Monster: Chapter Two  
**  
" _I was short a few souls, and I came to collect. "  
-- **Nero the Sable  
**_

"Shall we rein hell upon those on the surface?" The accented Tsviet-woman commented, cocking her head at Weiss as she watched him release his brother from the binding chains.

"Of course, but not until I get the cure." Weiss responded with a grunt, watching Nero fall to the floor. The dark haired man supported himself by leaning back against the large column.

"Ah, yes, yes." Rosso mumbled to herself, strutting around the level with a pondering look taking over her face.

"Brother..." Nero cooed quietly, straightening himself up and staring at Weiss with a concerned expression. "Wh... what happened?"

"Restrictor is dead." The older brother answered, turning away from the man, headed for the lowest level's exit. "I'd suggest we go. If another Restrictor shows up, then we're screwed."

Nodding nonchalantly, the other four began to follow after Weiss. "And what of Argento?" Shelke asked, titling her head slightly.

"Argento opted to stay behind. She's given up on finding a cure." Weiss growled viciously, as if declaring the woman a traitor.

"She's going to die?"

"Yes, she is. We'll get the cure, and her sorry ass will be left behind, just like the bitch wanted."

The rest of the walk from DeepGround's lowest level was next to silent, aside from a couple complaints here and there from Rosso. Nero had suggested on knocking her out, but Weiss waved it off. He knew where they were headed, and that was for the old ShinRa Manor. The basement was racked with computers and technology no longer touched by anyone. Not even SOLDIERs. And getting there was less than an effort. Weiss had been planning for a long time on how to get there; he found that it was a simple task once he walked the path for himself. It wasn't that difficult. It was through a couple abandoned sewers, across a long, deserted field, and then to the dark, hazardous forests. Rosso's complaints often emanated during the time of the sewer "crawling," she had called it. Though, everyone except Azul was short enough to stand up straight in the pipes. They were old fashioned and only a little stream of ugly, green liquid dribbled through the center. Rats, and other vermin of the like, though, ran about the pipes freely. However, Rosso seemed to be the only one fazed by the disgusting infestation. Not even Shelke offered a twitch of distaste. Then again, the girl never seemed to show any sort of emotion.

"This is where we'll be hiding out until we get a cure." Weiss said confidently, looking over the abandoned SHINRA mansion and it's decaying outside appearance. "Shelke, how fast can you get a SND set up?"

"Give me an hour." The monotone voice rang.

"Get it up and fast. We only have three days. The technology is all in the basement. Everyone is to stay there unless ordered otherwise." The leader commanded firmly, looking them all over. "Even you, Rosso; got it?" He growled slightly. All the Tsviets nodded slightly, quickly entering the mansion. Not a moment was to be wasted. The sun was set and the sky was just continuing to darken. Weiss directed his teal orbs up to the sky, narrowing his gaze and growling with spite.

"Let's go you bastards. Throw us all the Restrictors you got." Weiss muttered to himself, turning back to his Tsviets and marching into the abandoned manor with them, directly down to the lower levels.

"Can you believe it, ya'? If Weiss doesn't find this cure, we'll be dead in seventy-two hours." Rosso mused quietly, laughing as if it were impossible for Weiss to fail; watching her leader enter the basement.

"Weiss can do it." Azul hissed at the woman, finding himself comfortable sitting on the floor in a corner. The white-haired leader only rolled his eyes at their conversation before directing Shelke down the furthest hall to the old technology lab.

"Just get it up and running." He ordered, watching the girl walk off before he turned to his brother and Rosso." You two are to take shifts keeping an eye out upstairs, got it? We can't have anyone fuck this up for us." Weiss sneered, narrowing his gaze.

"Understood, brother." Nero nodded, slowly slinking backwards into a dark portal.

"Looks like he's up first." Rosso smiled, extending an arm toward the ceiling. "Perhaps you and I should go do something more interesting, Weiss." Her red lips formed a smirk as she suggestively placed her hand on his shoulder. "Because if this doesn't work out, you wouldn't want to die without -"

"Rosso." His eyes narrowed, his voice rumbling irritably at her. "I would have preferred dying without you touching me in any fashion." He swatted her arm away and turned to Azul, but not before hearing a comment from the woman.

"You're just playing hard to get with me, aren't you?"

Ignoring her and the unpleasant chuckle, he began conversation with the larger man. "You are to keep watch tomorrow, afternoon time. If you see any normal civilians, feel free to kill them." He nodded a bit. "Warn me if you see a Restrictor. SOLDIERs are a different story – Leave them to me."

"Yes." Azul answered simply, nodding a bit.

"Good. Now, both of you -" He began, but was cut off by the metallic door sliding open, the short Tsviet re-entering.

"Weiss."

"What is it, Shelke?" He scowled in her direction.

"The technology is old. The dive won't be ready until tomorrow."

His brow twitched slightly, and his lips formed a disappointed frown. "And when the hell will that be?"

"If I work all tonight, then it should be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon, huh?"

"Yes. There are hard drives that need rewriting, reconfiguring needs to be done on some systems."

"Do it all."

"I will."

"Go."

"Mm." Shelke turned back, returning to the technology lab and performing her duties.

"Hmph. I've got some stuff to do on the uppermost floor. Keep your duties in mind. No disturbances." Weiss looked at the other Tsviets, both of them nodding slightly in agreement.

The white-haired male took his leave, quickly running up the stairs and up to the second story. Hnh. They believed him, huh? Well, if they wanted to get things done tomorrow, he was going to need sleep. And that's what he was going to do. Sleep. Rest. Build up his energy. The dive wouldn't be ready until tomorrow, anyway. He could at least sleep for a couple hours and get that taken care of. "Hn. Idiots." He muttered quietly, kicking open the door to a locked bedroom. The man entered it, laying his gun blades on the floor next to the bed before jumping on it, getting comfortable, and closing his eyes softly. For such a dangerous man, even asleep, he didn't pose much of a threat. His appearance was at peace, and his mind-set was calm.

"Weiss, the SND is nearing complete set up." The shortest Tsviet mumbled, poking at the sleeping man. He hardly stirred for a moment, just shifting his bare shoulder away from Shelke's finger before his eyes opened and he stared at the wall in front of him. Sitting up and turning his attention to the short girl, Weiss arched a brow.

"What time is it?"

"Four-sixteen AM."

"… Tch. How much longer until it's done?"

"Approximately two hours."

"Hn. That's earlier than you said before."

"Yes."

He get off the bed, stretching his arms above his head, narrowing his eyes on the girl once more. "Get it done as fast as possible. Where are the others?"

"Nero is in the basement, Azul is searching the house, and Rosso is keeping watch outside."

"Hn. Perfect." He mused, tying his gunblades around his waist again. "We'll be ready to get all this done soon. And then we'll find the next Restrictor."

Shelke nodded, silently returning to her post in the basement. Weiss made no attempt to follow her, instead made his way down the stairs and out the very front door. He looked left, right, then upwards, trying to spot the Crimson, and so far, finding it impossible. Although, all he had to do was wait a single moment before she jumped in front of him from a spot he couldn't determine.

"Ah, Weiss. Did you sleep well?" She chuckled, flicking her superior's nose. He didn't seem effected much by the touch, but he did cross his arms over his chest.

"Have you seen anything?"

"No, no. I think we're safe, Weiss."

"Don't make assumptions." His eyes focused beyond the red-clad woman in front of him, eyeing a very distant. He wasn't sure if such a shadow should be taken as a threat … or perhaps waved off. "Rosso. Go see what the hell that's about."

"Right away." She smirked, taking off a high speed toward the shadow. Weiss stared after her, his eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly into the distance as if to try and see who the being was, if any, across the land. His arms remained crossed defiantly over his chest, awaiting the return of the Crimson Assassin.

Not more than a moment later was his attention drawn from the still-dark shadow far off to his "subordinate" returning.

"We have a bit of an issue, Weiss."

That was all he needed to hear. The white-haired male, diverted his gaze from her back to whoever it was approaching. Cautiously reaching behind himself, Weiss drew his two gunblades, keeping his focus off Rosso's for the time being. "Tell everyone to stay inside. I'll take care of whoever it is."

The woman opened her mouth to speak to him, though shut it shortly after. She was not willing to jeopardize her position. If Weiss wanted to take what was coming toward them on by himself, then she wasn't going to stop him. "Be careful now, Weiss." She chuckled, disappearing quickly into the abandoned mansion.

Weiss simply ignored her warning.

This fight wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here it is!**

My last post of the year!  
Ahaha, anyway, I really hope this is as good as I initially thought it would be ... and I know it ran kind of long, but eh - I didn't see this chapter ending any other way.

A quick apology for my failure at battle scenes. D; I didn't want to really make this one just seem to keep going ... so this one kind of got bs'd. Sorry, again!

* * *

**Some Kind of Monster: Chapter 3**

"_Nicely said, Weiss. I wonder if this will be a little more amusing than last time.__"  
_**--- Rosso the Crimson**

He stared. The shadowed figure of _it_ was there. Whatever _it_ was, he couldn't decipher yet. It was far too early in the morning and the sun wasn't nearly high enough to show Weiss the face of his to-be opponent, should they decide to attack. Whoever it was, they were unwelcome. _Very_ unwelcome. He took up an offensive stance, his right arm extended at his shoulder's height, the gunblade pointing directly at the shadowed figure that was barely coming into view. All Weiss could truly make out was long hair and a long coat. Something so vaguely familiar …

"Stop in your tracks. I won't hesitate to kill you." Weiss growled into the air as his opponent finally seemed to take in the fact someone else was there.

"… hn. Certainly bold of you." The icy tone seemed to cut through the air as if it were nothing but a blade taken to a wet piece of paper.

Sephiroth. The legendary "Nightmare" of Gaia. Now _this_ was definitely surprising.

Weiss narrowed his eyes, not once dropping his guard. "And what could Gaia's Nightmare possibly want with this old place?" His voice rose to that of a cocky level, but he didn't let it falter his concentration and perception of every little move the man could possibly make.

"You intend to stop me, whether or not what I want is of use to you?"

"Answer the question."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you I intended to use it for a little while."

"Sorry, occupied. Find somewhere else."

"No, no. That is not an option. Either you can _make_ room, or _you_ will leave."

"We're not leaving – not now. Not even for Mister Nightmare, himself." Weiss growled, his tone full of confidence. A confidence he probably shouldn't have held when confronted with Sephiroth, but he wasn't going to let some maniac, loose-cannon ex-SOLDIER ruin his plans. This cure was so very close … _nothing_ would stop him. Weiss wasn't about to step aside for anyone.

But Weiss' confidence didn't seem to faze his adversary. Sephiroth's thin lips formed a smirk, slowly drawing his Masamune and raising a hand to the sky.

"After 'hiding' for a while … a little _practice_ couldn't hurt. Besides, I don't deal well with _company_." Clearly, he was taking the Immaculate's threat very lightly.

"It'll be more than that." Weiss growled, adjusting slightly so he was in a more defensive stance than an offensive. "You'll regret not leaving _right_ now."

"Hn. Quite the bold talk. I wonder if you can back it up."

His teeth grit, eyes narrowed harshly on the other man. "I'll do _more than that_."

Still not taking Weiss' words very lightly, Sephiroth charged at Weiss, Masamune held back, ready to drive straight through whatever part of flesh he could get off the opponent.

Though the impulsive attack may have _slightly_ thrown Weiss off guard, it didn't stop him from taking a swift side step to narrowly escape the long blade. He raised his own, continuing to move back from Sephiroth to prevent a sudden swipe of the Masamune, firing both Heaven and Earth at the man. Without hesitation, the ex-general easily deflected the bullets with one swing of his blade.

"Gunblades. You mustn't be very skilled with a sword."

The comment made Weiss' brow twitch. To be insulted of his swordsmanship? He wouldn't take that without some sort of evidence to prove the man was entirely wrong! He didn't have the gunblades because he was weak when it came to just swinging a sword around! The Tsviet stopped his receding, sliding momentarily on the ground.

"I'll show _you_ swordsmanship!" He hissed, hastening forward with his blades ready to strike the enemy.

Sephiroth merely smirked at the reaction, preparing himself to deflect whatever Weiss could throw at him. Stabs, slashes … anything Weiss could do were deflected. The training both had endured through their lives seemed to shine through in the battle. Every time the Immaculate got close to even nicking the other, the path of the attack was diverted just in time. Each defending move made by Sephiroth, holding that cocky smirk on his lips, made Weiss all the more infuriated. He began to get enraged to the point where he found it necessary to work in a bit of his … _secondary_ training. Just as he made an attempt to stab at Sephiroth's covered shoulder, he lifted a leg and attempted to drive his foot into his foe's stomach. It resulted in a win-lose situation; he _did _get Sephiroth's attention enough to make contact, but the other was faster. He was able to trip Weiss while he was off balance and brought him to the ground, flat on his back. Just as swiftly, he brought a foot to Weiss' neck, smirking while applying the slightest of pressure.

"You're going to play that way then, hm?" He snickered, almost demonically. "I suppose I can, as well." The silver-haired man's devilish chuckle seemed to echo around the deserted area as he removed his foot from the man's throat and drove his heel viciously into the man's right wrist.

Stifling a howl of pain, Weiss used his left hand to grab Sephiroth's ankle, pulling it forward, off his wrist clenching his eyes tightly shut. Unfortunately, in order to that, he had to drop one of his blades while his right hand seemed unwilling to let go of the weapon designated "Heaven." Sephiroth didn't fall, instead, simply yanked his leg back, out of Weiss grip, bringing the tip of his sword to the man's chin.

"I don't suppose you're ready to submit?" He asked mockingly, cocking a brow with subtle curiosity.

His lip twitched slightly, but Weiss didn't respond. At least, he didn't speak back to Sephiroth. He took his time, working up the strength to move his right arm. If he made a move with his left, he knew he wouldn't even have a chance before his throat was slit. As if miraculously healed, Weiss promptly brought his right blade to meet that of the Masamune, ducking his neck as far from both as possible, trying to keep himself from getting harmed. When the Masamune's tip was far enough from his body, Weiss skillfully escaped from the danger, switching hands almost inconspicuously.

"I'd never submit to the likes of you." Weiss growled, raising the blade with his left hand, sucking up all the searing pain he felt from his wrist; attempting to pass it off as a simple bruise.

A simple, almost inaudible 'hn' was the only response he got from Sephiroth before the man came at him again, suspicious of the wound he just inflicted. Weiss held his ground, defending himself to the best of his ability before the general got a hit; dragging the edge of his blade from Weiss' right shoulder across his bare chest. Unable to suppress his agony, Weiss let out a loud groan of pain, simultaneously jumping back from the man in an attempt to keep his distance. Instead of deciding he should charge head-first at Sephiroth, Weiss aimed his blade and pulled the trigger a few more times, firing multiple bullets at the man at different, aimed spots of the body.

To his dismay, Sephiroth blocked them all; just as he assumed. But that didn't stop him – not at all. Instead of backing down and allowing Sephiroth to claim victory, Weiss snatched up his second gunblade with his right hand, mentally cursing himself for not having any cure materia with him. His face held that of pain and determination, his eyes reading nothing but fury. He would not be _bested_ by some sell-out SOLDIER who wanted to rule the damn planet with an iron fist! He was lucky he even got a few hits in on the man – he seemed to be incredibly fast and extremely experienced with this sort of battle.

"Damn it!" He yelled, looking down at his own chest for less than a second to see how bad the wound truly was. To be honest, the amount of blood that seemed to seep from the thin, though relatively deep, wound was less than assumed it would have been – that's not to say he wasn't covered with his own blood, though. He truly was, and his white pants certainly didn't help the situation of looking "clean." His blades were raised again; painfully he pulled the trigger of his right blade, gritting his teeth again. He wasn't just going to stand there and _take_ this bullshit!

Sephiroth deflected the bullets without much effort, growing bored with this little "game." Without warning, or hesitation, he forced Weiss backwards, his sword catching only the upper part of his opponent's left arm. Instead of toying with the man, he drove the Masamune through the man's leg, the heel of his foot coming down harshly onto the man's left ankle as if to attempt to demolish the bone.

"I've had just about enough of this. Beg for mercy." He smirked, licking a bit of the blood he ended up spilling onto his own lip. "Hn. At least you got further than most – not many have seen me bleed, even if it is a miniscule amount." He chuckled, again mocking Weiss. Squirming uncomfortably beneath Sephiroth's attack, he managed to aim a gunblade at the man's chest; scowling with a ferocious hatred.

"Leave here. Now." He growled, pushing his finger dangerously close to the trigger. When Sephiroth didn't seem fazed by the weapon at all, he brought his pale finger against the trigger fully, firing a bullet that seemed to graze the man's trench coat, though tearing a rather small rip.

"Hn … who knew you had anything left in you. I suppose begging won't –"

"Get away from my brother!" Nero hollered from the doorway of the mansion, followed shortly by Azul, both with focused glowers on the ex-general. The Sable Tsviet, circling himself with wisps of black shadows, eyed his brother while Azul began to approach the man, uninterested by what he wanted.

Sephiroth only smirked. "Seems we'll need to pick this up at a later date." He chuckled dangerously, extending his black wing and sheathing his sword before Azul could get close to him. In, what seemed like, an instant, the "Nightmare" disappeared into the sky.

Nero squatted by Weiss' side, chewing his muzzle in rage, but worry. "B-brother! Are you alright?"

"I was doing just _fine_!" He growled, sitting up and shoving a hand toward Nero, as if to cast him aside. "I had everything under control!"

"Rosso said you were going to fight the 'Nightmare.'" Azul cut in, standing behind the younger sibling of the two.

"I didn't need anyone's help!"

"She said that, too." Nero mumbled quietly, standing up straight. "Come inside, brother. Shelke said she's almost done with the SND."

"You two get back inside!" Weiss hissed, almost ignoring what Nero mentioned. He slowly pushed himself upwards, sheathing both his blades, wiping the blood from his mouth with his bare arm. "I don't need either of you out here. Go."

Hesitantly, the two retreated. Nero eyed Weiss for a moment longer before turning his back to the other and returning to the mansion. The white haired male simply directed his eyes up to the sky, gritting his teeth and huffing irritably. "I'll find you, bastard. Once I get this cure… you're as good as dead." He snarled, limping his way back toward the mansion. However, a stern, although almost _hidden_ voice sounded from behind him, causing him to freeze in his tracks; refraining from turning.

"Impressive."

He remained quiet. That didn't stop the voice's host from suddenly appearing in front of Weiss, briefly surrounded by a dark cloud before it vanished.

"Weiss the Immaculate, I presume?"

"I've got enough strength to fight off a Restrictor." He hissed, narrowing his eyes on the helmed figure in front of him.

"I've just been instructed to keep an eye on you. I couldn't help but catch that last fight you had."

"I'm not going back to DeepGround."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then move."

"They're watching at all times, you know."

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Weiss growled, his patience already quite low and this obstruction to his comrades was just making him even more irritable.

"Let me come inside, I'll explain more to you – I'll even let you ask me some questions."

"Tch. And how do I know what you're saying is true? You may as well just fucking kill us all the second you get in there."

"… This can be proof of my sincerity." The cloaked man offered his hand from underneath his shroud; slowly bring two fingers up to the height of Weiss' face, quickly pressing them against his forehead. Almost as if he were frozen, Weiss attempted to move away from the touch, hesitant to trust anything this Restrictor could offer him.

Nevertheless, his body gradually began to feel better; the stinging pain from his chest-wound and the throbbing pain of his ankle and wrist all seemed to fade. Tch. A cure spell – what a fucking offer.

Weiss closed his eyes, taking in the healing of spell. If this bastard was going to do anything, it had better not be injecting some new fucking virus into him. He wasn't going to go through all this bullshit just to be stopped, dead in his tracks. He'd rather have died than succumb to a _new_ "master."

"… what the fuck did you just –"

"I didn't do anything but heal your wounds. I do hope that's enough to suffice as a peace offering."

"Tch. After what I've been through? Hardly."

"Then at least a temporary treaty. Allow me to come inside."

"And what the hell would stop you if I said 'no?'" Weiss rolled his eyes, storming past the Restrictor, not really caring whether the man was going to follow him or remain outside.

As he reached the basement, yet again, he acknowledged the quiet footsteps behind him, but did nothing to prevent the man from doing as he wished. "You're all staying in this room." He commanded to the Tsviets, bringing a neutral stare towards Azul. "You are going to keep an eye outside. Whoever you see, kill."

A single nod was all that Azul gave in response, narrowing his rather small eyes on the cloaked man behind Weiss – though he didn't ask any questions. In another minute, though, he was gone, back to the outside.

"Brother? What's going on?" Nero asked, standing up and focusing his crimson glare on the Restrictor. Weiss raised a hand to keep the man, and his brother, silent.

"I'll let you know when I understand it, myself. Right now, this _thing_ is of no threat to us." The wild-haired man turned around, looking at the man with the helmet, scowling slightly. "Remove your helmet. Show me your face if you want us to trust you."

"I will show you, but only you."

"Why not all of us?"

"My business is only with you."

"… Tch! Then go down there. All the way to the last room. If there's a short girl in there –"

" – Shelke the Transparent – "

" – just tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Without hesitation, the Restrictor opened the metallic door, closing it behind him, wordlessly.

Rosso smirked slightly, crossing her arms over her chest and watching Weiss. While he seemed to run a hand through his hair in stress, she leaned over his shoulders, draping her arms across his chest.

"You are alive, I knew you could fend off such a _bad, bad_ man."

"I'm disgusted to know you thought I couldn't." He sneered, pulling her arms off his chest and narrowing his eyes on her. "Listen to me, Rosso, and listen well. I don't want you to _touch_ me. Ever. Enough of it, understood?"

"Mm, of course." She purred, running a finger across his cheek. "No more touching of the brilliant Immaculate Weiss."

"For some reason, I don't think you quite understand." Weiss muttered, batting her hand away – having temporarily given up on trying to communicate with her. "You two, leave me alone. I've got some things to talk to this guy about." He hissed, heading toward the metallic door. Upon opening it, he felt a light touch along his back. He turned his head, only to see it was Rosso running her fingers gently down his back.

"Aren't you so very proud, ya'? I didn't go out after you while you fought Mister Big, Bad – "

"Rosso."

"Mm~?"

"Stop touching me." He snarled, slamming the door behind him. His walk down the short passageway was silent, save for his own footsteps. Upon entering the old laboratory with ancient computers, Weiss looked around. He first caught sight of Shelke standing in front of the Restrictor, staring up at him with her unchanging, stoic gaze.

"Shelke. Get back to work. I want that SND up in an hour at most."

The short girl eyed Weiss for a moment, until the man's teal orbs seemed to flare with impatience. She curtly nodded, returning to her post at a few of the computers. The Restrictor chuckled lightly, watching Shelke make her way to the mechanisms.

"Sounds like you're held in high authority, here."

"If you knew anything about me, you would know I'm the leader." He snorted, crossing his arms. "What the hell do you want here?" Weiss dove directly into the interrogation, the Restrictor tilting his head slightly.

"I already told you, I was sent here."

"What's the cure for –"

"Let's do it this way – I'll ask a question, then you. We'll switch off."

".. What the –"

"No, no. It's my turn."

"Hnph."

"Good." The man reached out, patting Weiss' head gently – only to have his hand batted away by the other. "Now then, what I want to know: what happened to those of DeepGround?"

"If they're not here, they're dead. Or going to die very soon." He spoke, almost as if he were unfazed by the idea his co-workers were going to die. "What's the cure for the virus?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know it. Each Restrictor has one their own virus, a specific 'cure' for each. I'm afraid your virus isn't anything like the one I have."

"How can you _not_ know –"

"Ah, ah, ah." The man wagged a finger, gently tapping Weiss' nose. "My turn."

Weiss remained quiet, though glaring daggers towards the helmed man. Eyes shone through the helmet with a blue tint – but there was something more gentle about them than the previous Restrictor's.

"Good. Now then, how are you?"

"… _How am I?_ Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!"

"That's not an answer."

"I'm pissed off. Tell me what you know about the dead Restrictor's virus."

"That's too bad. But, as I told you, I don't know anything about it. I only have knowledge of my own."

"Tch."

"You're learning." The Restrictor nodded, crossing his arms under his cloak. "How is everything here 'going?'"

"Just _fucking_ dandy. Would you stop with the stupid questions!?"

"It's just a casual curiosity. What are you planning to do once you find a cure, assuming you can?"

"Hey! That was two questions from you!" Weiss sneered, gritting his teeth, almost forgetting Shelke was even in the room.

"No. You asked if I would stop with 'stupid questions.' Now you must answer."

"I've had enough of this. Screw you." Weiss growled, grabbing the man's cloak and pulling him forward in the slightest. "Take off. The helmet."

"There's more than just you here, you know."

Weiss turned his head to see Shelke, growling slightly before letting go of the man. "She's not paying attention. And she _won't_ pay attention. She's busy."

"That's not part of the deal."

He was growing impatient with the man, he clenched his fists, tempted to punch the man directly in the gut, but thinking over his temptation. Instead, he focused his eyes on Shelke, opening his mouth to direct an order at her.

"The SND is ready when you are, Weiss." She muttered, turning around to face the white haired male. His expression dropped immediately, back to a neutral glower.

"Fine. Give me a minute alone with him, and then we'll get started."

The girl nodded to his order, exiting the room without hesitation. The Tsviet returned his attention to the Restrictor, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Well? Take it off."

"Patience, Weiss. Patience."

"I don't have the time for patience. Either take it off or leave."

"I could do one or the other – which would you want?"

"… Helmet. Off."

Nodding slowly, the man reached his hands up, pulling the dark helmet directly up, being covered by the shadows for a second before he brought the metallic helmet to his side. He held it, almost, carelessly by the very edge.

"There."

"… Tell me your name."


	5. Chapter 4

**New Chapter!**

Finally, the next chapter is in! Ahaha.  
I'm sorry this took so long, had a bit of technical difficulty with my laptop.

This is another part of ... AU-ified version of DoC. At least, the very start of it, anyway. So ... I hope you like it? c;

* * *

**Some Kind of Monster: Chapter 4**

_"Fellow Tsviets, dont you think it is time to let the killing begin?"  
--- _**Azul the Cerulean**

As the helmet lifted up, Weiss eyed the thick, strong jaw line of the man until the bright, blue eyes were revealed not but a moment later. He had dark hair, stopping about his shoulder, a little patch of hair on his chin, and a strange sort of gentleness about his features. What the hell kind of sick joke of a Restrictor was this?

"Well? What's your name?"

"I'm supposed to go by 'Restrictor.'"

"What was your name _before_ that?"

"I don't quite remember."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm afraid I don't recall much before I was taken in by Restrictors."

"… how many others are there?"

"There's a few."

"Tch. What the hell do they want you to do with us?"

"Mostly just keep an eye on you – fill them in when you die."

"'_When' _I die?!"

"Allow me to rephrase – _if_ or when you die."

"They expect me to die."

"To put it blatantly, yes."

"… And what if I don't?"

"I can't give out such information."

"You're no help to me at all!"

"I could be, if you asked the correct questions."

"Maybe I should just kill you where you stand –"

"Please, I advise you to rethink that."

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" Weiss growled, charging at the new Restrictor, cocking his arm back, prepared to drive it into the area he assumed would be his gut under the long cloak.

"… I told you to reconsider." The Restrictor frowned, simply side-stepping the rash man's attack, grabbing his wrist as the arm came out for the punch. Just as Weiss swung his other arm around to hit him, the other had grabbed both his wrists and pinned Weiss' chest against the cold wall next to the door. "Now, are you calm?"

"Let me go!"

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" He chuckled, holding his wrists in place to prevent any further movement. Weiss attempted to kick at him, but he simply added a bit of pressure to the confined wrists, causing the kicks to cease.

"Nn! I'm fine, just let me go."

"No, no. I can't have you trying to kill me. That is grounds for immediate execution."

"I wasn't –"

"Lying is just as good as attempting to commit homicide."

"Nngh!" Weiss groaned at the pressure being applied to his wrists. "Just let me go!"

"Fine, but if you try to attack me again, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to kill you." He instantly released the hold on Weiss' wrists.

As his arms were released, Weiss was tempted to turn and attack the man again. But he faced the wall, narrowing his eyes, thinking over his situation. Attack, don't attack, attack, don't attack; he weighed his options, going quickly over the "pros-" and "cons-." He turned to face the Restrictor, exhaling heavily. He wasn't going to attack him again. He had a SND to get done with. However long this damn demon decided to hang around – hell, he didn't care. He just wanted to get this cure and get on with his life. He was done taking orders from "Restrictor."

"Hnph." Weiss hissed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You can stay."

"I would, even if you didn't want me to."

"Tch. We're doing the SND … _now_."

"Very well, I can wait."

"… Annoying little .." Weiss hissed to himself, turning from the cloaked man and stepping through the doorway once it had slid open to grant him access to the hallway. Though 'Restrictor' stayed behind, Weiss made his way to the opposing room holding all his subordinates, assuming the "guard" had returned at the correct moment.

When Weiss entered the room, the other Tsviets looked to him - almost expectantly. Rosso's lips formed a smirk while Nero and Azul watched Weiss, curiously awaiting his next few words. When he didn't speak right away, Shelke stood up by the wall she had been sitting against.

"Weiss. Should we commence the Synaptic Net Dive?" She asked, her voice remaining monotone.

"Hn. Shelke, you'll be in charge of the net dive. Azul, take up post outside. Rosso, Nero, you two will be keeping an eye on the Restrictor. He doesn't intend to leave, so we'll just work around him. Got that?"

"Hm? Then he is of no threat to us?" The woman asked, tilting her head curiously at the leader.

"As far as I can tell - no, not now anyway."

"I am sure your skills of judgment are very good. Though, are you sure we can trust him, Weiss?" Her voice began to ring with skepticism.

"Look - you and Nero will be keeping an eye on him. I'll find the cure - and before you know it, we'll have whatever we want."

"Brother." Nero finally spoke up, chewing slightly on the muzzle covering his mouth. "I don't like the sound of this at all. What if he tries to kill you while you're in the dive?"

Weiss' gaze focused on Nero, practically glaring daggers at his younger sibling. "I trust you and Rosso will not let that happen."

"… of course, Brother." he responded, eying his older sibling and nodding his head. He stood up, blinking his crimson eyes and keeping them focused on Weiss. With a final "humph," Weiss turned on his heel and lead three, of four, of the Tsviets back to the ancient "computer laboratory."

Weiss cast one more warning glare toward the Restrictor, who had used the time alone to put his helmet back on, before looking toward Shelke. With a simple nod of his head, he sat down in the chair, preparing himself for the connection and "adventure" through "The Network." It took only a moment, or two, for Shelke to find the correct wires to hook up, and for Weiss to get seated comfortably with the helmet on his head, and back against the old, reclining, chair.

Shelke began a quiet count down while Rosso and Nero seemed to glare directly at the Restrictor, who was - in turn - watching Weiss with his head cocked to the side slightly. When Shelke finally reached "zero," her unfazed gaze turned to Weiss after she hit a few keys on the keyboard.

Weiss' body jerked up a little bit, a groan emitting from his throat for a short amount of time, until his body finally came to a relaxing point - in which none of his muscles were tensed and his body almost seemed lifeless. Were it not for his chest moving up in down as his body regulated his breathing, one would have assumed he was dead.

While everyone seemed to remain silent, Weiss' mind had delved deep into "The Network." It were almost as if he had simply been pushed into the computer and a little, digital avatar of himself were walking about in an unfamiliar land. However, all that seemed to pass by his eyes were number he did not understand. Zeroes and ones, none of them making any sense to him, no matter what order they were in.

He knew, as he soon figured out, he would have to dig deeper into the Network to get what he wanted. He would find this "cure" and he would live on to defeat the Restrictors, and take the planet under his control to find the pure and execute the tainted.

Weiss "entered" further into the Network, a winding 'road' - to put it loosely - of bright greens and blues, a hint of yellow every here and there, and a continual matrix of numbers every where he looked. Nothing was making sense, nothing at all. There were no "doors" to be unlocked, just things to look at. Things to read and decipher, finding this cure was not going to be easy, and he was finally coming to that conclusion.

To be honest, he felt as if he were entirely alone. Of course, numbers and a few letters seemed to be there, along with some sort of bright, green-colored light. Maybe this was how it felt to be in the LifeStream … just a lot less confusing. Zero, one, zero, zero, zero, one, one, one … this was getting annoying as all hell. Weiss glowered at the numbers passing by him. They were repetitive and constant, almost like they were shouting out his answer right to him, but in a language he couldn't understand.

"Damn it." He hissed, though only to himself. Those on the 'outside' couldn't hear anything he was saying.

Though he failed to understand what precisely was going on, Weiss delved deeper into the confines of the Network. With his focus set on finding something he could understand, he missed all the subtle clues seeming to sprout from no where. A couple letters had started showing, in place of all the zeroes and ones, and a few flashes of some light kept showing. He missed it all. He kept forcing his way forward until he was sure he could understand some of what was going on.

Finally, not much later, he caught sight of the two letters "ST" - drawing his attention to that particular spot, while the numbers on either side of it continued to turn from zeroes, to ones, to zeroes … et cetera. He huffed irritably at it, keeping his eyes on it. To the left of the ST, a few spaces apart, an "A" slowly began to appear. He continued to watch the numbers, waiting for something he could interpret and bring back to the others.

A final bright flash of light glimmered across the digital-verse as a final few letters appeared simultaneously. When he finally understood what he was suppose to do, a grin crossed his digitized face, but something else struck him. A piercing cackle that seemed to infiltrate his mind.

Weiss wasn't the only one to pick up on this obscurity, for Shelke had been focused on the screen displaying his vitals. The moment another line of 'life' came across the screen, she stared, tapping a few keys in an attempt to rid her superior of the new 'virus' entering the Network.

"Shelke? What are you doing?" The Restrictor questioned, cocking his head to the side ever-so-slightly.

"Something has hacked into our SND. The Network is not very private, therefore anyone capable of using a SND can see what we are doing. This virus seems to have hacked directly into our SND, however." She explained, her eyes still glued to the screen and her fingers touching over every key she needed on the small keyboard in order to run the virus out.

Weiss, however, was busy attempting to rid himself of the virus another way. Within the Net Dive, he searched around for the cause of the laughter. Suddenly, his head began to fill with a painful sensation, causing him to grab his head in pain. Though his true body, in view of everyone else, only convulsed upwards at he intrusion to his mind.

"Something is very wrong." Shelke muttered, shaking her head and watching the signs of vitality. "I have to pull him out of it."

Just as suddenly as the pain had begun, it ceased, and the cackle seemed to echo around the net again. As if by some sort of other worldly power, the laugh, itself, began to take the shape of some man.

"Who are you?" Weiss growled instantly, striking up an offensive fighting position - though he very well knew that he couldn't cause harm to a digital avatar.

"I'm surprised you don't remember, Mister Immaculate!" The shrill voice rang through, cackling again. "Professor Hojo, head of the ShinRa science department!" He exclaimed, causing Weiss to take a cautious step back. "Don't you just want to be the most powerful thing that ever crossed this planet?"

"What are you -"

"Give me your head, and I'll give you Omega!"

"… Omega?"

"The most powerful WEAPON on the face of Gaia!"

Almost disgusted by what was being said, Weiss backed up again and shook his head. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you better keep your - " He began to hiss, before he began to feel his own avatar being sucked away by some greater force. "Keep your crazy mind out of mine!" He growled, before finally disappearing from the Network entirely.

The moment he was brought back to reality, Weiss shoved himself out of the chair, although his body had hardly any time to readjust to being out in the 'real-world,' his steps were rather clumsy.

"Shelke, shut everything down."

"Weiss?"

"Just shut it all down!" He growled angrily, stumbling backwards, while he kept his focus on Shelke. While she began hitting all the correct buttons in order shut down every machine. He tried to turn from Shelke, though he ended up tripping over his own feet, falling backwards into the cloaked Restrictor. The helmed man simply stood, catching the man as he fell.

"Feeling alright there, _Emperor_?"

"I'm fine." He hissed, pulling himself upwards and away from the Restrictor. He quickly brushed himself down, hissing slightly at the Restrictor.

"Did you find your cure?"

"Hardly." He growled, looking to the other Tsviets, crossing his arms over his chest while he stood in front of the Restrictor. "My brain stem. That's where the virus lies." He nodded, eying them all. "If we all want to survive, someone has to deactivate the implanted chip. If it's destroyed, the virus within all our bodies becomes nullified and completely harmless."

"Weiss?" Nero asked, taking a step forward, chewing on his muzzle. "How should it be destroyed?"

"Someone has to have precise enough aim to _not _kill me."

"I will do it." Rosso mused, smirking slightly. "My aim is very, very good, Weiss."

"Not you, Rosso." He snarled, waving her off entirely. No one else seemed to speak up, and Weiss hardly could trust the job to Azul. In thought, he stood, staring at the three. If anyone, he would have asked Nero to do it - but he knew the thought of even remotely harming his brother wasn't even possible to put into Nero's mind. "Well -" He began, but was cut off when he felt some of his hair being moved across his back.

"I'll do it." The calm tone of the Restrictor replied, chuckling quietly before he drove a fine-pointed needle right into the very base of Weiss' neck, directly to his brain stem. As if everything we happening in slow-motion, Weiss fell to his knees, staring at the dark floor, feeling as if he were unable to move at all.

"Weiss?" He heard one of the others shout, but he couldn't exactly register who it was. All he knew was that he was about to fall face-first into the ground, and he couldn't move a muscle. He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open for much longer, almost as if he were falling asleep, his mind shut down.

"I may have over-shot a little bit." The Restrictor chuckled, looking to Nero and Rosso. "Not to worry. He should be fine by tomorrow. If not, I'm free for you to dismember. Not that it would help much."

He looked between the three Tsviets, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Do you trust me to watch over him while he sleeps?"

"No." Nero hissed, taking a step forward.

"Very well, you can keep an eye on me, then."

"… … If you dare to -"

"Do not worry, I have no intention to kill him." He chuckled, scooping up the unconscious man and turning from the group. "If I were in your position, I would assume Azul requires a break by now." He offered, chuckling while he carried Weiss up and out of the basement - back to the second floor of the abandoned mansion. With ease, he slid into the bedroom, placing Weiss down gently on the bed, he untied the black strap around his pants, allowing the gun blades and their sheathes to be detached from the sleeping man. He then took the blades, deciding to sit on an old chair across the room, and placed them next to him.

"Don't touch my brother." Nero's dark voice seemed to whisper cautiously through the dry air. "I'll kill you."

"Come now, Nero. You can show your face to me. I won't touch him."

With an ominous glow on the hardwood floor, Nero emerged from a dark hole, facing the Restrictor with a sense of hatred in his eyes. "I won't let you live if you hurt him…" Nero growled, taking a couple steps back.

"I told you, I will not hurt him. I'll be right here to explain everything to him when he wakes up."

"If he doesn't …"

The Restrictor chuckled, nodding slightly. "You may kill me in any fashion you see fit."

He made a final flick of his eyes between the Restrictor and Weiss before he slowly sank back into the floor, intent to check on Rosso and Shelke, making sure everything was in order.

While the darker haired, of the two siblings, disappeared out of sight, Weiss remained silent while he slept away all his fatigue that had built up over the day. A simple healing spell couldn't cure a main of his fatigue. The Restrictor watched him, crossing one leg over the other, watching the white-haired-male, as if waiting for the precise moment he would wake up.

"Sleep, little emperor." The Restrictor chuckled to himself, leaning back a little bit in the chair. "And pleasant dreams." He purred quietly.


	6. Chapter 5

**First off!**

I would like to apologize for not posting anything in forever.  
And I would also like to apologize for how ... bad this chapter is.

I've been having some severe issues with computers lately.  
I started this chapter about three different times - and each time  
the computer decided it hated me.

Er - anyway. Enjoy. I hope it's alright.

(I'll probably 'replace' this chapter about 5 times. I beta it, but always  
end up finding something I need to change when it's finally published. Sorry, in advance.)

**Also**.  
I'm not sure how soon to expect another chapter. Computers are being difficult with me,  
like I said. So - try to enjoy this one! ; ;

**Love, forever  
**_Wei_ss _Hewley / Havoc_

* * *

**Some Kind of Monster: Chapter 5**

"_Black and white, the opposite amongst brothers. The older brother has been given the title of Emperor,  
and his dominion remains as DeepGround's strongest Tsviet."_

**- Usher**

Hours went by – maybe five, or six. The Restrictor hadn't been paying much mind to the time, he simply kept his eyes on "the Immaculate," having removed his helmet and watched him sleep with a, somewhat, gentle expression about his features. He stroked his chin lightly with a gloved hand before propping his elbow on the arm of his small chair and leaning on his own fist. The sky got darker as time carried on, giving him an approximate time frame if he was interested. The open window at Weiss' side allowed the shine of the moon to illuminate the pale skinned man's bare upper body and a small portion of his light hair.

The darker haired Restrictor watched the slow rising and lowering of his chest, glancing at the seemingly peaceful face of a sleeping man. Weiss made a quiet groan and slow shift of his body and the Restrictor was drawn out of his thoughts. He rose to his feet, quietly stepping toward Weiss, leaning over the body and gently sliding a finger under Weiss' chin.

"Stop." A sharp voice called, almost out of nowhere.

The Restrictor found no need to look for the source, merely chuckling quietly to himself before shaking his head. "Come out, Nero. I know you've been watching me." He muttered, removing his hand from the leader's chin. Before the Tsviet showed himself, the Restrictor placed his helmet under his arm, calmly glancing toward the chair he had been sitting in. No more than a moment later did Nero emerge from darkness, his crimson eyes focused on the Restrictor.

"Don't touch him."

"I wasn't going to hurt him."

"I don't care. Don't touch him."

"He should be waking soon. I think it would be best if you prepared the others – make sure they're as rested as possible."

"I don't take orders from _you._" Nero hissed, suddenly leaving his childish mindset and entering a more aggressive one. "Leave him alone."

Raising his hand to signify that he was going to comply, the Restrictor stepped away from Weiss' body and blinked at Nero. "I assure you, I have no aim to harm your brother. I wish to help."

"You can't help. None of you can help. Only we can help each other."

"Nero, don't wave me off so easily … I may be a Restrictor – "

"That's all we need to know. You're a Restrictor."

"I think there's something you should –"

"Stop – "

"Nero. Make sure the others are rested and ready to go." Weiss suddenly interjected, placing a hand over his own forehead. "We're heading out soon. No … distractions." He grunted uncomfortably before he pushed himself up on his elbows, shaking his head and trying to clear his mind.

Reluctantly, Nero nodded at Weiss' command, glaring once at the Restrictor before leaving the room with only the two left inside. Nero was confident that Weiss could defend himself enough if the Restrictor did try to hurt him … but it wouldn't hurt to check on him shortly after he had taken his leave.

Being left alone with the Restrictor, Weiss sat himself up completely, though he dropped his head into his hands. In an act of attempting to show comfort, the Restrictor placed a hand on Weiss' back. However, his attempt was fruitless as Weiss smacked his arm away almost instantly. "Don't touch me." He growled, slowly pushing himself off the bed and stretching his arms out in front of him. After cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck, Weiss turned to face the other man, narrowing his teal eyes.

"Why did you help me?"

"Now that's for me to know, and you to never find out." He chuckled quietly.

"What the – no. We're not playing that game again. Just _tell_ me!" Weiss hissed, grabbing his forehead again, feeling another pain surge through it as his temper began to rise.

"Calm yourself, Immaculate, you aren't entirely better."

"'Better?' How could I be any better with _you_ still here?"

"I prevented you from dying in one of the worst possible ways."

"Yeah, so? Anyone else could have done it."

"The facts are, no one else _wanted_ to do it."

Rendered speechless, Weiss merely shook his head trying to keep himself standing. Though he'd been resting for some time, his body was still a bit unstable. "You should leave."

"Why is that? I've done nothing to make your situation worse."

"We don't _like_ Restrictors."

"That much is clear."

"Tch." Weiss muttered, coming to terms with the fact they weren't getting rid of this guy unless they killed him. "What were you going to tell Nero? Before I got up?" He asked, suddenly recalling the conversation he had caught the end of not more than a minute before.

"I was going to tell him I'm not much like the other Restrictors."

"And why is that?"

"I helped you, didn't I?"

"Tch. Anyone can pretend to be a 'good guy.'"

"I'm not pretending. I was saved before I was supposed to … die." He muttered the final word, though his face remained just as stoic, though gentle, as before.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's something I can't tell you."

"If you expect us to trust you, I'm pretty sure you can release that kind of information."

"Would my telling you convince you that I'm different?"

"Hnph. We'll see."

"Weiss, I need a definite answer."

"… Fine. If you tell me, I'll trust you _enough_."

"Very well." The Restrictor muttered, walking beyond Weiss and sitting back in the old, creaking chair he had watched Weiss from. "I was brought into the Restrictors when I was on the verge of death. The scientists there 'fixed' me." He began, glancing at Weiss and making a slight gesture to the bed. When Weiss sat down, his eyes focused, the man continued. "Once I was returned to my normal state, I was trained with strict guidance and rules. It took less than a year for me to perfect everything they were giving me. I took up the opportunity to live once again in order to right some of the wrongs of my past life."

"… _Past life?_ So you _do_ know your own name."

"I do. I believe I'm the only one who does."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"I could be killed by the Restrictors for some of the things I've done here." He chuckled quietly, glancing at the floor before looking back to Weiss. "I suppose I'm alright with that. I would just prefer to live and attempt to make up for some of the things I've done in the past."

"What could you have possibly done in the past that would make you want to live as a Restrictor?" Weiss snorted – as if the idea of becoming a Restrictor to _atone_ for mistakes instead of make them was the most unlikely thing next to ShinRA selling flowers.

"I was a monster." He murmured, leaning on his hand. "I ruined a few lives along the way. It was … well, we could just say it was awful and leave it at that."

"You never stopped to think maybe you'd be doing _worse _things with the Restrictors?"

"It crossed my mind. I considered trying to escape, but I would have died either way."

"What do you mean?"

"Either they would have killed me or my … _condition_ would have returned."

"… condition?"

"I was a failure."

"… okay?"

"A failure – as in, an experimental failure. The effects didn't kick in until it was too late to reverse anything."

"Wait. You mean – "

"Yes, I was one of the Project G experiments."

Placing a hand over his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, Weiss tried desperately to remember what he was told about "Project G." Someone he knew was part of that. What happened with Project G? "Genesis Rhapsodos." Weiss suddenly mumbled, tapping his own leg. "We had to salvage his near-dead corpse." He continued to mumble, bringing a fist to his own temple and trying to remember. His mind was so very jumbled – he could barely even remember how long ago it was that had happened.

"Genesis." The Restrictor quietly mused, smiling slightly. "So he's alive?"

"… Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Our _last_ Restrictor locked him away under … under something. In crystal."

"… I see."

"You!" Weiss' eyes were abruptly directed at him, widening them in a sudden realization. "Your name was Angeal Hewley." He mentally smirked, feeling an inward victory at recalling such a thing.

Blinking with a sense of astonishment at Weiss, he nodded, though he rose a brow in question. "How did you …"

"Restrictor. He told us something about what was happening on the surface with you, Genesis and Sephiroth. The main reason Nero and I were sent to get Genesis. He said Sephiroth was a lost cause and you were already gone." He stood up slowly, his expression more thoughtful than surprised. "They called you the Honor … or the Pride of SOLDIER." He mumbled.

"Yes, they did. You can't tell the others, Weiss."

"Well, why not?"

"The Restrictors will know."

"You mean they don't know about everything you've already done here?"

"I'm sure they do. But it hasn't been so drastic they'll take me out immediately. I suppose it's warrant for discipline."

"Didn't you just say they could kill you?"

"They could, things that are spoken and done in doors they will not know about."

"So the helmet thing …"

"No, they don't know about that, our conversations, or my assistance in removing your chip."

"So what if they ask about what happened?"

"I would have no choice but to actually tell them."

"… why?"

"They're my superiors."

With a sense of sympathy, Weiss nodded. "Fine, the others don't have to know."

"You know I have no aim to harm any of you, right?"

"Yeah, I got that much."

"You understand we are on the same side here, correct?"

"I don't know about that." With a sudden violent turn in his attitude, Weiss became suspicious of the Restrictor; his issues with trust beginning to show through.

"If the opportunity were to come up, for the better of everyone else, I would help you all in your goals." He offered, frowning slightly at his own words. "I may have pledged myself to them, but if destroying them rids the world of another plague, I'd be willing to help." He said, keeping his eyes focused on Weiss' so not to break the contact. "Am I clear?"

"You mean that, don't you?" He mumbled, rolling his shoulders and shaking his head. "Killing them could kill you, you know."

"If it will free someone from the tyranny of another power, I would willingly give my life."

"Hnh. Spoken like a true SOLDIER." Weiss mused, turning his back to the man. "Let's go."

"You're inviting me?"

"I don't see why not." He glanced over his left shoulder, raising a brow. "We're on the same _team_, aren't we?"

"Yes – but you can't speak of this to the other four."

"I can keep a secret." Weiss snorted, making a subtle gesture to his gunblades. "Grab those, for me." He instructed, taking both blades from _Angeal_, reattaching them comfortably to his pants and heading out of the room. Following quickly behind him, Angeal placed the helmet back over his head – for now, he would be referred to as 'Restrictor' in front of the other Tsviets.

"Weiss." Nero called, pushing open the door to the room – slightly disappointed he seemed to have missed all the important conversation. "… they're ready." He muttered, turning from the two and heading back to the 'main hall,' the other three Tsviets standing quietly, awaiting their leader's orders.

Reconvening with the Tsviets, Weiss stood tall, as if nothing had gone wrong at all. "I hope you're all rested and ready to go." He stated, glancing at the four, his arms crossed over his bare chest while Angeal stood silently behind him, cloaked and hidden from the others.

"What is our next move, Weiss?" Rosso questioned, driving her own blade into the ground and leaning on it slightly. "What can we possibly do now?"

"We're going to find whatever Restrictors we can and get rid of them. Once they're gone, there'll be nothing in our way."

"In your way for what?" Angeal asked quietly from behind him. Only getting a side-glance in response, he understood it was a question for another time.

"Come. We shall take another temporary residence in a near-by town. From there, we can move on and decipher our next move against them."

"Weiss – what about _him_?" Azul questioned, directing his glower toward the Restrictor behind him.

Angeal raised both his hands in a fashion to say he 'surrendered' to them, attempting to show he meant no harm. However, Weiss opted to speak for him. "He's on our side. For now. If anything suspicious happens, he's dead to us." He growled, trying to keep a generally strong expression while looking over his subordinates. They all stood in silence, causing Weiss to scowl at them all, releasing a loud "_Understood_?"

With a nod in unison, the four prepared themselves for travel, holstering weapons and adjusting their attire to be fit for walking. While they fussed about, Weiss turned to face 'Restrictor,' focusing his visible eye on the taller man's blue ones. "After Restrictors are out of our way, we're going to take Midgar and the rest of the planet back for our own." He mumbled softly, so not to catch the attention of any of the others.

"Wait – " He retorted, almost shocked at what Weiss had said. To be honest, he thought the Tsviets would have turned out to be better people without a Restrictor aiming to harm them around. His misjudgment showed as Weiss quirked a brow in question to his protest. "You want the planet?"

"It'll be better if you think of us as nothing but savages. It'll making betraying us easier." He snorted, facing the Tsviets once more before leading the way out of the mansion. Once everyone was out of the mansion, Weiss turned and nodded to Rosso. After the nod, Rosso hurled fire toward the mansion, setting it aflame in a matter of seconds.

"Not the first time this place has seen fire." Weiss grinned, snickering at their accomplishment. Only years before did Sephiroth, the Nightmare, visit the now-nearly gone waste-land. "We'll head for Kalm."


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow.**

I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long. Computer issues all summer, and then college came ... so yes.  
I ended up writing this the day they killed the internet at my school .. so I'm sorry if it's really bad.

**Next up.**

It's a bit longer than the other chapters I wrote, but I hope you enjoy it.  
I'll be side-tracked for a little while with some other fic I'm working on ... but thanks for bearing with me through my computer issues. ;c**  
**

* * *

**Some Kind of Monster: Chapter 6**

"_Don't you have something that was taken away  
from you before you came here?" _

– **Shelke the Transparent**

The long-lasting trek to the east coast of the western continent finally came to an end when Weiss had spotted the welcoming aura of Costa del Sol. Under the bright moonlight, Weiss' lips formed a wicked grin. It was very late, the moon was in the center of the sky and the reputation of Costa del Sol stuck. Parties that had probably begun in the afternoon continued through the crisp, cold night air, the sound of music echoing, and the distant glow of seaside fires burned without interruption. Weiss' amusement remained clear as he took in the obliviousness of the people spending their night near the water.

"Shall we kill them all, Weiss?" Rosso snickered, stepping up behind her leader. Her own crimson-colored lips had formed a smirk of interest as she drew out her double-edged gunblade. "They're all so … _vulnerable_." She purred.

"We could use the exercise." Weiss grinned, looking over his shoulder toward his other subordinates.

"They're innocents." The monotone voice of Shelke cut in, directing Weiss' stare toward her. Unfazed by his stare, Shelke continued. "We have no reason to kill them. We lose nothing, we gain nothing."

"If they see us, it is without a doubt someone will report where we are." Nero interjected, neither taking one side nor another. "If we kill them, ShinRA and Restrictors will know where we are. If they see us, ShinRA will know." The younger sibling warned, shifting his crimson eyes to the Restrictor in their group. "Unless they're tracking you – then they will always know where we are."

"They're not tracking –" Angeal had begun, his disappointed expression hidden by his helmet.

"Enough." Weiss declared, growling slightly. "Rosso. Scope out the docks, if there's anyone else there, kill them. Dump their corpses in the water." He demanded, shifting his eyes from the accented woman, who had aptly agreed to his order, to Azul and Shelke. "You two will clear out the people between here and the docks. Rosso, once there is no one here, head out."

"Yes, _sir_." The Crimson purred, lightly touching Weiss' shoulder. "Who knew you'd let us have so much _fun_." She snickered, looking to the other Tsviets, waiting for them to begin their mission.

Disappearing, out of sight, Shelke headed through the arch that welcomed everyone to Costa del Sol, aiming to be as discrete as possible when it came to sending the people away from their group. Azul followed behind her, judging by the aura of her power, but keeping a distance. With a stealthy stalk along the rooftops, Rosso followed the other two, keeping her crimson colored eyes on the large man-beast following the invisible girl.

Once they were a good distance off, Weiss looked back to his brother and Restrictor standing the furthest away. "Nero, I want you to go to the docks, too. Keep an eye on Rosso and make sure she doesn't screw anything up. We need a working ship. If she destroys them all, we're in trouble." He ordered, making a quick jerk with his head. After giving a glance to the suspicious Restrictor, Nero nodded before disappearing into the darkness and teleporting himself to the dock.

"Why don't you just have him teleport you all across the continents?" Angeal asked the moment he and Weiss were alone. He only received a quiet scoff from Weiss as the white-haired man watched out through the arch for a moment before entering the city, himself.

"He can't get us all there without trapping himself, and us, in an everlasting abyss." Weiss explained nonchalantly, stalking through the quieter parts of the city, his eyes peeled for any activity he would need to take care of. Angeal followed him, but at a distance, making sure not to disrupt the way they all worked as a squad.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Be quiet and stay out of the way."

"Nothing else … ?"

"No. We don't need your help." Weiss hissed, looking down an empty alleyway.

"If you change your mind…"

"I won't." The Tsviet scoffed, ducking into the alley and quickly ascending a rusty ladder. As he stood on the rooftop, watching a small little glimmer of a shadow jump down off a roof, he looked over his shoulder at the man following him. "Why don't _you_ teleport yourself across the continent?"

Getting up to the roof, Angeal removed his helmet again, raising a brow in question at Weiss. "I would lose track of you – that sort of defeats the purpose of 'tagging along,' doesn't it?" He smiled, shrugging slightly in response.

Rolling his eyes, Weiss looked away from the man and back toward the beaches, listening as a distant, shrill screech pierced his ears. With a grin, he began to skillfully walk across the rooftops with speed and silence, as a cat would. His temporary companion followed closely behind, slipping his helmet back on within a moment. "Shelke must've scared them. Looks like they're all running away, now." Weiss observed, laughing as the dark shadows near the beach ran frantically in one direction. He assumed Azul had very little hand in actually terrifying the humans, for he was more of the type to battle, as opposed to simply _scaring _people.

He returned his bright gaze ahead of him again, glowering the moment he heard the echo of multiple bullets being fired. "Damn it." He growled, picking up his speed and sparing a momentary glance for the Restrictor. "That's the sound of Nero's guns." He muttered quietly, diverting from his straight path and jumping off the roof. Just like a cat, he landed on his feet, bending his knees on the cemented path, and pushing himself upwards to resume running once again. Angeal copied his movements, though a little less gracefully. As he landed on his feet, he pushed himself up, and had to slowly pick up the speed he'd originally held.

"Yo! Watch out!" An unfamiliar voice to Weiss called, another round of bullets being fired. It drew Weiss' curiosity as he approached the docks, growling lowly with the return fire of whomever Nero was shooting at.

"Ah, how _feisty!_" Rosso's tone of excitement drew out, an echoing sound of steel hitting steel following her words. "Mm, I _love_ the thrill of someone like _you." _She growled, but with a grin on her crimson lips.

Weiss stopped the moment he saw three suited men – one bald with sunglasses, one with red hair, and the third with long black hair. He felt as if he should have recognized them, but nothing really seemed to stick out about them, apart from their suits at a beach. Nero had been fending off bullets from the black haired man, and Rosso was taking on the red-head while the bald man attempted to catch her.

"Brother!" Nero called, excited to see Weiss in the time of battle.

At the call, the man with raven hair turned his chocolate-colored eyes on to the two new arrivals. Rosso slowly backed off from the red-head and his companion, smirking as Weiss drew both his gunblades. "Oh, ho ho ~. Looks like some little _Turkies_ need to be slaughtered!" She laughed, bounding away from her two opponents to stand next to her leader.

Angeal recognized the three men as Turks of ShinRA, but he let nothing escape his mouth. Usually there was a female with them, but for some reason, it was just the three men at the moment. Rude, thebald one, was more of a Martial Artist as opposed to close-range weapons fighter. Reno was the red-head, and preferred to use an Electro-Magnetic Rod. Then there was their leader, Tseng, who used guns and preferred to fight from a distance. But with these three, against three Tsviets? He had no doubts the Tsviets would win.

"Tch. You're going to wish you didn't show up to Costa del Sol today." Weiss snorted, a menacing smirk sliding over his features.

"Weiss, they work for ShinRA." Angeal quickly interjected, watching as Nero disappeared into darkness and returned behind his brother.

"All the more reason to slit their throats." He scoffed in return, directing a glare toward the man.

"If they die, ShinRA will be out for your heads."

"_So_?" He growled, growing impatient with the distraction.

"If they simply report you're alive, you'll be much safer." His tone lowered as he took in the stares of the Turks. "Killing them will only mobilize ShinRA faster."

"_Fine!"_ The Tsviet leader growled, lunging toward the Turks, his irritation with the Restrictor was going to be let out on the Turks.

"Ah, shit –" Reno began, being cut off by the sudden assault from the female Tsviet again. Tseng ducked to the side to avoid Weiss' assault, and Nero began to open fire on Rude. Angeal simply stood, watching the fight, and blinking in disappointment at the violence executed by the Tsviets. He understood their frustration, but still felt as if he had something to offer Weiss. If not mere guidance, then something about patience, and watching them fight only made him think more into it. What could he offer _them_?

Weiss' blades came down quick and fast, and Tseng continued to back up away from the sharp blades. He attempted to drive a blade through Tseng's stomach, but the Turk dodged him without much hesitation. "What is it _you _are looking for?" the Turk asked, jumping away from another attempted stab.

"_We_ need to get across the ocean. Just back down and give us a ship." Weiss growled, taking a step back from the Turk, and quickly aiming his blade to fire at him. However, Tseng was quicker and fired off a couple shots before Weiss was able to. Skillfully deflecting all the bullets, Weiss recklessly pulled the trigger on his blades, firing bullets past the suited man and into a near-by ship. Cursing quietly, he returned his attention to the Turk.

"A threat is cannot go unhandled." The Turk muttered, pulling the triggers to his pistols again, attempting to at least maim his opponent. Without a hesitant move, Weiss made sure to deflect the bullets, snickering slightly at the barely-visible disappointment in the other's eyes. He was good at hiding his emotions, but he couldn't hide _everything._ Arching his neck back a little bit, Weiss closed his eyes and quickly summoned one of his lesser powers, breaking into a copied version of Rosso's 'Bloodburst.' He was going to make this _incapacitation _more painful than it should have been, but he had no reason to go easy on this man, either.

While Weiss faced off with his opponent, Nero was easily taking advantage of Rude's close-range attacks. He allowed the man to get close, then would disappear and reappear right behind him. It happened three times before the man stopped trying to get that close. As the shaded man rose his EMR, as much as he preferred hand-to-hand combat, Nero faded into darkness once more, waiting for Rude to look around – which he did, only moments after. During his confusion, he brought himself back out into the open right behind the man, bringing a metal hand down to cover his mouth, the other hand bringing the cold, silver gun to his head.

"Very nice. However, you aren't cut out to fight a Tsviet." Nero muttered, the childishness that occasionally entered his tone disappearing while a serious overtone invaded his words. Though he spoke from behind a muzzle, his words came out clear, and pierced the Turk's ears. With a slight struggle, realizing he wouldn't be able to move the metal hand, Rude elbowed Nero in the stomach, right below where his arms crossed, drawing his attention from the gun to his stomach. In the momentary confusion, the Turk slipped out of the grasp, backing away from the dark being again.

"Tch." Was all the Turk managed to say before aiming to hit the man's wings with his EMR, but being stopped by a forceful kick to his gut from the muzzled Tsviet. Nero didn't say anything and only shoved the suited man back to the ground. When the bald man fell on his back, Nero quickly strode over, placing his boot square in the middle of his chest.

"Now then, where were we?" He asked, drawing out his gun, firing once into the shoulder of the darker skinned Turk. "Oops." He muttered, though his missing of the Turk's head was clearly not an accident. Rude let out a groan of displeasure, trying to wriggle himself of the Tsviet's hold. At his squirms, Nero fired again into his opposite shoulder, tilting his head at the cry of agony. He watched blood stained the dark blue suit, chuckling quietly behind his muzzle. "Amazing, isn't it? Blood will stain even the darkest of clothing. Won't your superior be glad?" He tilted his head to the other side, as if feigning innocence.

Reno hadn't been paying attention to either of the quiet battles going on beside him, as he was being slowly shoved backwards down the metallic docks. "Oi! Is it too much to ask for a vacation once in a while?" Reno groaned as Rosso continued to spin her dual-sided blade at the Turk. He did his best to deflect the blows with his EMR, but it seemed his most promising option was to simply judge the distance and jump back away from her attacks. "I mean, I just wanted to come out here and spend time with my favorite boss and bring a friend along – then _you_ all show up … !" Reno continued to complain, finding it easier to dodge while he spoke.

"Vacation? Tsviet's never rest, boy." Rosso snickered darkly, rushing forward to him again, her heels echoing across the metal on the ground. She brought her blade downwards in an attempt to vertically slice him in half, but was disappointed at his roll out of the way. He'd made a small 'eek' sound in his evasion, causing Rosso to laugh as she brought her blade back to her side. "Mm? What was that? Make it again!" She chortled, rushing forward with her arm cocked back, ready to stab through his stomach.

"For you? Sorry, babe." Reno muttered, trying to play it all off as cool. However, as the blade neared his stomach, he jumped back another few feet, smirking at the swordswoman in attempts to ignore the small stinging he felt in his stomach. "My noises are one of a kind – everybody gets one. Except chief, because he scares me more than you." He laughed, pointing his EMR at the woman, his other hand in his pocket.

He watched her, curiously tilting his head as she brought the tip of her blade toward her face. Instantly, she perked up, ignoring Reno's small comments. "My, my, your hair matches your blood." She smiled, running her tongue over the very tip of her blade to capture the small amount of blood on it. Not quite sure what she'd meant, Reno looked down to see a small red stain forming on his unbuttoned white shirt. Her crimson eyes returned to the man, her grin more sadistic and wicked than before.

"Ah, shit." He muttered quietly, shifting his bright blue eyes back to the woman. "This was my favorite, shirt, too." He commented, trying to make himself seem a bit cockier than he was truly feeling. Getting back in a defensive position, Reno was prepared for an assault of the blades, but was surprised when he saw the woman's swords tilted horizontally. When there was no movement at first, Reno stood up straight and raised a brow at what she was doing. "What the … ?"

"Say 'bye-bye'!" She smirked, pulling the conveniently placed triggers and firing an array of bullets at the red-head. Finally realizing it was a gun at her remark, Reno's expression dropped and he tried to escape by jumping to the side and rolling away. However, with Rosso's weapon, there was multiple little barrels, and hitting him mid-evasion wasn't that difficult. Three bullets pierced his shoulder, and another pierced his leg.

"Gah! Fuck!" Reno cried as he felt the sting of the bullets quickly entering and exiting his body. He fell to the ground, opening his eyes to glare at the woman and see what she was doing. Slowly, she began to approach the red-head, her expression dark and entertained. "Ready, little mouse?" She snickered, leaning down toward him. "I will give you three seconds, mm? I want you to run. As far as you can. Then I will come for you, yeah?" She smiled, pulling him up by his jacket. "Ready?"

At her question, Reno smirked, subtly squeezing his EMR and driving the tip of it into the woman's stomach. Feeling the volts instantly, Rosso dropped Reno and held her stomach with her free hand, growling as she watched him limp back toward his co-worker. "Rude!" He called, catching the sight of Rude being forced to the ground with a boot on his chest. Just as he turned his attention to Tseng, his eyes opened as wide as possible before he felt a pain on his back. Rosso had jumped on him, her heels aimed directly for his spine, and her sword still in hand. Reno was forced to the ground, turning his head to the side to avoid harming himself more so than was inevitable.

"Tsk, tsk, little mouse. Seems like we're almost done." She pouted, driving her sword through his shoulder to reach the metal ground beneath his body. She grabbed a handful of the red-head's hair, and pulled his face upwards, snickering as she squatted on his back. "It was so very fun to play with you. We should play again, sometime." She grinned, running her tongue up the Turk's cheek.

Although Rosso was causing him harm, Reno's eyes were focused on Tseng a few yards away. Weiss's two clones had surrounded the gunman, a sadistic smirk resting on each of their faces. At once, the three of them thrust their left sword forward piercing Tseng's gut, lifting him up shortly after. As uncharacteristic as it was for the stoic man to let any sign of emotion escape him, at the three stabs, he cried out in distress, dropping one of his guns as he tried to pull the _real_ Weiss' blade out. The other two clones quickly faded and Weiss laughed at Tseng's attempt to rid himself of the sword.

"Close, but I don't think so." Weiss snorted, using his other blade to knock Tseng's other gun free. "I should pull the trigger." He muttered, his gaze watching Tseng's expression. Although he tried to keep it stoic and unchanging, he could read a little bit of fear in those brown eyes of his. "But I _want_ you to tell ShinRA what you've experienced." He laughed, tossing the Turk on to the ground. "After we take care of the Restrictors, we're coming for you." He snickered, watching as the man reached for one of his guns. Weiss quickly pulled the trigger on his gunblade, disabling Tseng's right shoulder. Simultaneously, the gun mysteriously was moved across the dock.

With a laugh, Weiss kept his eyes on Tseng and threw a kick at the man's stomach to enforce the pain from the stab. "Glad you could make it, Shelke." He mused, waiting as the short auburn-haired girl slowly flickered back into existence. Her glowing orange eyes caught Weiss' attention for a second before he heard a loud "Tseng!" from behind him. He turned to see the red-head pinned to the ground, a hand reaching out in attempts to grab for his boss. Tseng shifted slightly at the call, but kept himself still, watching Weiss. With a small nod of his head, the white-haired leader signified for Shelke to deliver a blow that would knock him unconscious.

He turned from the girl as she placed a foot on his throat, applying enough pressure to cut off the oxygen supply to his brain. In a matter of moments, the Turk was unconscious. Weiss looked to Nero, giving an affirmative nod as the younger sibling repeated Shelke's actions. Though Rude put up more a fight than the disabled Tseng, he was just as easily sent into a state of unconsciousness. Rosso, however, was having fun with a living victim. She twisted the blade in his shoulder around to cause more pain, and Reno squirmed and yelped in pain. After a few cusses and violent thrashes, Rosso gave a bite to Reno's ear and squeezed a sensitive part of his neck. "We'll have more fun next time." She laughed, adding a bit more pressure to send the man unconscious, instantly.

Weiss rolled his eyes at Rosso's little show before shifting his eyes over to the Restrictor who looked like he hadn't moved at all. He was simply staring into nothingness. "Oi." Weiss called, drawing the man out of his stare.

"Yes?"

"Let's go." He growled, looking beyond the Restrictor to see Azul marching his way back to the ground. He snickered a little, seeing the bored expression on his face. He didn't make a comment but made a motion with his hand for all the Tsviets to spread out and find a working ship for them to hijack. "So much for going unseen." Weiss muttered, watching his subordinates investigate all the nearby ships and looking at the Restrictor. "What do you think they'll do once they get up?" He asked, genuinely curious as to what sort of response they would get.

"By the morning, many ships will be gone. I doubt they'll know which one we took. They'll probably start with tending to their wounds, calling Headquarters to report the ambush, then try to figure out which ship was taken." The man sighed uneasily, watching as Azul descended the side of one ship, and Rosso hopped across the large gap between two to get to another. "Was that completely necessary … ?"

"What? Fighting?"

"No … well, yes, I understand why you had to fight, but why did you need to cause them so much pain?"

Weiss glared at Angeal, as if offended by the question. "They need to know they're not dealing with some random chaotic experiments. We're Tsviets and we're powerful."

"Weiss!" Rosso called, smiling as Shelke and Azul joined her on the relatively decent sized ship. "This one is ready to go." She called, the propellers on the bottom of the ship beginning to turn in time with the gears making a quiet hum within the ship.

Before responding to her, Weiss looked back to Angeal. "You're a _Restrictor._ Don't talk to me about causing pain." He snorted, quickly joining his allies on the ship, inspecting the inside of it with a smirk. "It's not military issue, so they can't track it as easy. Great work. Let's go." He muttered, pointing to Shelke in order to have her pilot the ship.

Turning away from the controls, Weiss ducked to the underside of the ship, searching around the smaller insides, tossing around some of the random objects there. It wasn't a large ship, so there was only two separate rooms. Azul was to stay up on the top with Shelke to keep an eye out for any obscurities in the ocean. Rosso and Nero were free to retire to a room, and Weiss had no intention of staying on the deck. Per usual, the Restrictor followed Weiss keeping his distance, but following him nonetheless.

Weiss, content with his work for the day, untied his blades from around his waist, patting down the bed in the room as soon as he was done. He sat on the bed, smirking slightly to himself as he rubbed his own neck.

"Feeling proud?" Angeal asked, standing in the doorway.

"More than that. _Excited._ We're actually _going_ somewhere. We're _free_ to do what we _want._"

"The price you pay for it is unreasonable, though."

"Unreasonable? I haven't found anything unreasonable about it yet –"

"Yet."

"… what are you talking about?"

"Weiss …" Angeal muttered, closing the door behind him and removing his helmet. "I don't want to ruin your day … but freedom is never free. There may be something in the future that will test your will to be free." His tone was low and serious, and his lips were formed in a frown as he watched the man in front of him. "I know it's not the best thing to say, but I don't want you to be let down if you should come across something that threatens your freedom."

"'Something that threatens our freedom,' hm?" He asked, glowering slightly at the man. "_You_ threaten our freedom. You and the rest of the Restrictors."

"But I'm not here to take you back to them. I told you before I'm here to help you." He stepped toward Weiss, extending his free, gloved hand toward him. "I want to guide you."

"_Guide_ me?" He asked, glancing at Angeal's hand momentarily before returning his gaze to his face. "What could _you_ guide us with?"

"I can help you. I _want_ to help you."

"I don't care what _you_ want. It was the people like _you_ who got us here in the first place."

"Weiss, please trust me. I'm not going to harm you." He frowned, retracting his hand back under his cloak with a serious gaze turned to the younger man. "I know what it was like to be a monster before, I want to make my amends. Helping you is the only way I can see."

"And what happens when you do help us? And we – let's say – take over the world? Doesn't that make you just as much a monster?"

"… No, because I helped you achieve something you wanted."

"You've got a strange sense of amends." He shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. Standing back up, Weiss extended his hand to Angeal, giving him a slight glower. "Fine. I accept your offering of assistance."

With a slight smile, Angeal shook the other's hand, letting a soft chuckle escape his throat. "I hope I can be as useful as I want to be."

"You will be." Weiss let his hand go, crossed his arms, and returned his gaze to the wall across the boat. "Look, you keep out of our way, and I'll take your advice sometime, alright?" He asked, getting an amused expression from Angeal. "But for now, I've got some planning to do. So just keep quiet and sit over there somewhere." Weiss muttered, taking a seat on the bed and pulling a small table over in front of him. With a slight scowl, he snatched a random pen from a small shelf and tore a blank piece of paper out of one of the many books.

On the paper, he began to doodle a map, placing points and scribbling illegible things. Angeal tilted his head slightly at the man's doodles, but he decided not to question and simply oblige to the man's request. He took a seat on a small stool across the miniature room, smiling slightly while he watched him work. It was almost like when he was sleeping – a focused Weiss looked much more peaceful. It was strange, but Angeal believed there was going to be some good in helping Weiss, and that he had some good _in_ him.

It was just going to take some time to work it all out, if he played his cards right.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Weiss interrupted his thoughts, letting a low growl escape when he caught the man's expression.

"Hm?" He asked, the smile fading, but quickly returning. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Well, don't doze out on me. I can't have an unconscious guy like you to take care of." He muttered, retuning his attention to the doodle.

… Maybe it was going to take _a lot _of work.


	8. Chapter 7

Fff .. I have some serious explaining to do ..  
I apologize for my long absence. Not only have I been having problems with computers, but I've been having issues with costumes and conventions, as well. So I hope you will accept my sincere apology and forgive me for not updating sooner. I would expect the next chapter to come out MUCH sooner than the 8 months it took to finally get this one up .. and I apologize if it hasn't been beta'd well, my beta hasn't been feeling well, but I read through it myself, and hopefully I didn't miss too much. I just really wanted to get this up before I disappear for conventions, again.

**On another note!  
**I'll be working on a couple other fics, as well. Hopefully all oneshots so I can focus more on _Some Kind of Monster ... _Anyway .. I love whoever is keeping up with this and I appreciate everyone who reads it and enjoys it. Forever my favorites!

Hope everyone had a happy Canada Day and Fourth of July (for those of you over on this side of the world). I also hope you enjoy this new addition to the _Some Kind of Monster_ story I've been working on for a while .. here's to hoping my luck with computers stays good.

* * *

**Some Kind of Monster: Chapter 7**

_"Here, thou wilt need strength  
__to aim for the faraway peaks."_

**- Argento**

The travelling hadn't gone in the way Weiss had initially imagined. As it had turned out, his sense of direction was a little off and the group had ended up, originally, heading toward Junon. Luckily for him, Shelke had caught wind of the direction and fixed their course to head straight for the non-port town of Kalm. A quiet and quaint city right near the water's edge, Kalm made a decent spot to abandon ship and figure out their next moves. Though the ship was nearly crashed into land, on multiple occasions during their voyage, it managed to survive up until they were a decent distance from the town.

Weiss' doodle had come in handy, at least, so he thought so - once he'd adjusted the location of their destination from the wrong spot on his hand-crafted map to the correct one. Scowling upon their arrival, Weiss and the rest of the Tsviets abandoned their ship without an issue. No one had been along the shoreline, causing him to make a motion for his Tsviets to scan the area around Kalm and remove any potential threats in the way. The four other Tsviets took off to go scout the area and Weiss motioned for the Restrictor behind him to join his lead.

"It looks pretty deserted, but if we find another Restrictor - which I wouldn't be surprised if there was one nearby, what do you intend to do?" Weiss growled, refraining from glancing toward the other man.

"I cannot fight my superiors."

"Why not?"

"It's similar to when the chip was in your neck. We've gone through some very intensive mental training."

"It makes you unable to fight back, but you can disobey them?"

"I'm not disobeying them; they told me to keep an eye on you. It's a very vague order ..."

With a roll of his eyes, Weiss shook his head. "So what if they ordered you to return to base and not be affiliated with us again?"

"I would have to kindly reject the command - I'm probably already on the 'bad side,' so breaking a few orders wouldn't hurt. I simply cannot fight them."

"Tch..." Weiss mumbled, shaking his head and beginning to walk toward the town of their destination. "We'll see." The white haired man mused, glancing to either side as he watched his subordinates appear from the horizons. As they approached, Weiss gave them a nod, waiting for them to get back to him on what they'd found.

"All was clear on our end." Nero nodded, glancing between Rosso and Weiss.

"Likewise." Shelke reported for herself and Azul.

With an affirmative nod, Weiss focused his attentions ahead of himself, glancing toward the direction of the town they were headed for; the superior of the Tsviets began to lead his subordinates in the appropriate direction. As they approached the quaint, quiet town of Kalm, the group was quickly stared down by the residents. Shooting the peasants (or what he believed to be peasants) a glare, the people simply looked away and carried about their business.

"I thought this place would have been emptied by now ... still looks as hellish as always." Weiss mused, turning around to look at his group of Tsviets. "Split up. I'll be going to the Inn to decide our next move. Azul, head north. Shelke, you have the west. Nero, south. Rosso, East. Keep an eye out for any Restrictor's or anybody else in the area that might be suspicious." He instructed, smirking slightly as the Tsviets nodded and headed for their directed areas.

Weiss turned his back to the Restrictor and entered the Inn, glowering at the woman who suggested he ought to pay before going to the room. Angeal, feeling a little bad, went to the woman and placed a small handful of Gil on the counter before bringing a gloved finger up to where his mouth would be on the helmet. Shaking his helmed head, and implying she should be quiet about it, the woman at the desk simply nodded and watched as the cloaked man and the man with hap-hazardous hair ascended the short stairway up to one of the many rooms.

Uncaringly, the Tsviet forced a door open and smirked at the lack of people within the room before striding across to the window. As his teal orbs looked out, surveying what he could see, Angeal entered the room and closed the door behind him. Slowly approaching Weiss from behind, he slowly removed his helmet and stood next to the man.

"What's your next move?" He asked, blinking with curiosity as he stared out the window.

Without responding to him, Weiss shifted and leaned down on the window sill, practically glaring out the glass toward the grassy plains outside of Kalm. Finally registering the other had said something; he glanced toward the man before returning his gaze outside. "I ... I'm not sure. We need to find the Restrictors, but I don't even know how to get them to come out here, or where to find them in order to get _rid_ of them."

"There's usually one of the lower subordinates stationed near Kalm. I wouldn't be surprised if he found his way to you."

"Why wouldn't it surprise you?"

"By now, I've yet to report anything, and I'm sure they know I'm moving. If they haven't sent _one_ person out yet, then they're not doing their own jobs."

"... hnh. You have some faith in them, don't you?"

With a shake of his head and quiet chuckle, Angeal kept his gaze outside. "Not exactly, I just know how they work."

"Glad you're on our side, then."

"... well -"

"You're on our side _enough_."

"I suppose..." He smiled contently to himself, glancing to Weiss. "Then shall we go see if we can find the Restrictor?"

"Let's do it." Weiss grinned, actually _happy_ with something for once. He knew he wouldn't be able to take down a Restrictor by himself - regardless of its rank, but he also knew it would be easier to remove the lower ranking ones from his path first. Which only made things better for him.

Sliding open the window, Weiss quickly hopped on the ledge and adjusted himself for a perfect landing as he leaped down on to the ground. Adjusting his swords as he stood up, Weiss looked over his shoulder to try and spot the Restrictor. Frowning as he didn't see him copying his actions, Weiss sighed when he saw the cloaked man walk out the front door with his helmet back in place.

"... what?" Angeal questioned at the slight glare from his companion.

With a shake of his head, he turned away from the ex-SOLDIER and looked around. "Which way is the best to go?"

"I'd suggest the direction you sent Rosso in - East." He muttered and nodded as Weiss shifted so he was facing the correct direction. "The vaster the area, the more likely you are to come across a Restrictor." He nodded, following Weiss as he walked casually through the town of Kalm, exiting it just as quickly as he'd entered.

With Angeal at his heels, Weiss walked, searching for Rosso in the grassy land. When he'd gotten to a position he believed was far enough, he stopped and began scanning the area. "Rosso!" He shouted, glancing around for the red-clad woman. When no response immediately came, Weiss quickly drew out a gunblade and fired it once into the sky.

As if it were a whistle specifically for her, Rosso was quickly rushing toward Weiss from a farther horizon. Angeal stood, silently impressed by the reaction time of Rosso, before stepping to the side slightly to avoid the woman's high momentum run towards them. The red headed woman quickly passed by the two before slowing her pace and making a turn in order to come back toward Weiss. Leaping toward his back, she draped both arms over Weiss' shoulders and avoided his gunblades with a certain sort of skill.

"Mm, you _called_, my leader?" Rosso purred, neatly resting her chin on his bare shoulder. "What can be done for my sweet leader, hm?" She asked him, uncertain of why he'd shown up so soon.

"We've got a lead. There should be a Restrictor somewhere out here … how far, I couldn't tell you." He quickly explained, shrugging his shoulders and gently pushing the woman away.

"You want I should warn the others?" She asked, purring through her thick accent and stepping so she was beside Weiss.

"The two of us could take him down with ease."

"Two?" She asked, glancing toward the Restrictor who had joined their party.

"I won't be fig–" He began, but was quickly cut off.

"He won't be joining our fight. His superiors, he refuses to fight." Weiss quickly mumbled, growling quietly before stepping forward again. "It'll be you and me, Rosso. Hope you're ready."

With a quiet chuckle and slight sneer toward the Restrictor, Rosso quickly followed after Weiss. "Am I ever _not_ ready?" She snickered, reaching for her intricate blade. After a moment of silence, the Restrictor was quick to regain step with the two Tsviets. If they managed to destroy one Restrictor, he believed they could take out another – one that was ranked lower than the last. That's not to say it was going to be easy, but he believed the two of them would be able to do it.

About twenty minutes after they'd begun walking and Rosso was beginning to doubt Angeal's advice that a Restrictor would be out there, an overwhelming feeling of dread suddenly encased the Tsviets. Recognizing the feeling, Weiss swiftly drew both his gunblades and began to look around for the source of his discomfort. Lowly growling at the same feeling, Rosso slowly backed away from Weiss while Angeal remained standing behind the two.

"Tch … Come out you coward!" Weiss violently growled, looking around for the shroud of darkness that would suggest the appearance of a Restrictor.

In a matter of seconds, a Restrictor appeared out of a dark cloud and stared with bright orange eyes toward the group. Slightly tilting his head to the other Restrictor, Angeal shrugged in response and remained quiet. "I'm impressed. You've managed to live beyond the three day time limit." He chuckled quietly, removing his stare from Angeal and shifting it to the two Tsviets in front of him. "The others must be devastated without you around." He suggested, spreading both his arms to display them from under the cloak.

"Hush, fiend! Let us tear your organs out and shove them in your face!" Rosso growled viciously, rushing towards the Restrictor with her blade ready to slash across his chest.

Turning his eyes to Weiss, the Restrictor paid no mind to Rosso as she ran straight into, and bounced off of, a shield the Restrictor had summoned. Scowling at the reaction, Rosso rose to her feet again and prepared her blade for another barrage of assaults. "Stop that, vermin."

"_Vermin?"_ Rosso growled, shifting her blade into an offensive position for firing. "I'll show you _vermin_-"

"Rosso!" Weiss commanded, staring at the Restrictor, who's eyes had been unmoving. "What do _you_ want with us?"

"Only to remove the failures of our DeepGround facility."

"What _failures?_" He asked, straightening his stance.

"The Tsviets."

"How are _we_ failures?"

"You have failed to abide by the Restrictors. You have betrayed and damned the entire organization." The Restrictor hissed with a certain spite to his tone, as opposed to the calm and relaxed tone of the, supposedly, deceased Restrictor.

"Ah … this is number IX." Angeal commented. The orange eyed Restrictor swiftly changed his stare from Weiss to Angeal.

"Traitor." Was all he muttered, narrowing his gaze slightly.

"His specialties are defensive maneuvers." He nodded thoughtfully, as if he were recalling a memory.

"Enough talk." The other growled as he flinched quite notably beneath his cloak. "Once they're finished, I'll take _you_ out."

Chuckling softly at the retort, Angeal simply shrugged his shoulders and looked to Weiss. "Whenever you're ready." He suggested, almost surprised the two hadn't taken advantage of the Restrictor's momentary distraction.

Weiss hastily prepped both his blade for a shot to the other's chest as Rosso pulled her own triggers, watching them bounce off the shield of mako that formed around the man's body. Irritably hissing she charged the man again as Weiss fired his own weapon. Backing away from the two of them the Restrictor managed to shift the shield enough to deflect Weiss' bullets, but drew his own short gunblades to fend off Rosso.

The blades were comparable to that of the deceased Restrictor, though the blades were a bit longer and there were two barrels laid in a horizontal line under the blades themselves. The handles of the blade were squared and thick, holding more than sixty bullets in each end. Weiss took the opportunity, while the man was focused on Rosso, to attempt to drive his blades through his back and remove the problem quickly. Much like the prior Restrictor, this one disappeared quickly in the middle of the two and their assaults to reappear behind Rosso in a quick puff of black smoke. Planting the thick sole of his boot against Rosso's back, he shoved the woman toward Weiss' assault. Able to end his attack before Rosso had been shoved into the swords.

Rosso quickly caught her balance and Weiss quickly cocked his gunblades again, just about ready to pull the triggers once Rosso had rushed the man again. As he pulled the triggers, he noticed that nothing had come out of either barrel and cursed himself for not checking on how much ammunition was there before they'd left. "Rosso, open fire!" Weiss commanded, preventing himself from dry firing again, and rushing up to the Restrictor as Rosso fell back away from the man. Weiss swung both his swords skillfully as he attempted to get a hit on the man.

Rosso began to open fire as she backed away from the physical fight. She pulled her triggers rapidly, causing an immense amount of bullets to bounce off the man's shield. The Restrictor remained unfazed as Weiss began to unleash his own barrage of attacks on him. "Are you quite finished?" He asked, smirking audibly beneath his helmet and disappearing behind Weiss again. Shoving the man forward, Weiss fell into Rosso's line of fire, getting nicked on his arm by two bullets.

"Ach! Weiss!" She called, growling as she watched her leader's arm begin to bleed – one having grazed across his shoulder and the other having gone through his upper arm, just beneath the other wound. She rushed the Restrictor, her blade ready to go directly through him the moment she got close.

Falling to his knees and dropping one blade as his uninjured hand tightened around the other, his hand at the end of his injured arm tightened its grasp on the blade before he shouted at Rosso. "Fall back, Rosso! He's _defensive_!"

Ignoring her leaders command, Rosso slashed at the Restrictor as many times as possible, fueled simply by rage, regardless of how many times Weiss called for her to 'Fall back.' Rosso's assaults did absolutely nothing as the Restrictor simply backed up and maneuvered his way out of her reach. The barrage continued for another few moments before the Restrictor backed up a little bit, and timed it correctly before driving both his blades through the woman's stomach.

Coughing and making a loud 'gurk' noise at the stabs, Rosso immediately spit blood upon the ground as the same color liquid slowly oozed out of her stomach where the two blades had pierced. "H-hah!" She sputtered, grinning as she looked at the Restrictor. "N-never under … estimate … a blood thirsty .. soldier." She managed to choke out before the Restrictor withdrew his blades and moved simply enough to trip her and make her fall backwards to the ground.

She lay on the ground and mumbled softly to herself before rolling over on to her stomach and watching as the Restrictor neared her superior. It didn't sink in until she was left bleeding on the ground that Weiss had reiterated what Angeal had said – this guy fought defensively. There was no need to offensively take advantage of him, because that was what he expected. It was something _she_ could have easily countered if she hadn't been fueled by her own rage.

However, as she attempted to crawl toward Weiss as the Restrictor approached him, the white haired Tsviet quickly rose to his feet and picked up his blade again. "Tch…" He growled, sneering at the opponent. "You may have gotten her knocked out of this fight, but you won't catch me so easily." He muttered, shaking his head and swinging his swords in an 'X' formation in front of himself. "If you want me out of here, then come get _me_." He taunted, backing up slightly from the Restrictor.

As if accepting his taunt, the Restrictor quickly rushed toward him and tossed off his cloak to reveal his two short swords, much like machetes, glistening slightly with the tint of Rosso's blood. The Restrictor chased after Weiss, being careful in his movements and leaving himself ready to defend at any time. Weiss continued to back up and fend off what he could of the attacks, taking one opportunity to attempt to drive the tip of his blade through the man's torso. Unfortunately, the Restrictor backed up just enough only to have a small piece of his black attire torn.

Scowling in irritation, Weiss went back and forth with the defensive Restrictor as the pain in his shoulder slowly became less and less. He was defending to the best of his abilities before backing up far enough to initiate his own version of Rosso's 'Bloodburst,' in order to take down his enemy. The two replicated versions of Weiss began an assault on the Restrictor, causing him to focus all his attention on defensive maneuvers. Though they were replicas, they had the same force and strength as Weiss, himself.

With the Restrictor preoccupied, Weiss quickly rushed toward him and prepared his blades for a barrage of attacks. As he got close, the Restrictor tried his best to avoid the hits, but was slashed and cut in a few different places by the time Weiss backed off. As he made a far enough distance away from the now-bloodied Restrictor, the copies quickly faded back into Weiss' being. Feeling the strain on his shoulder, Weiss quickly rolled the muscle and stared at the cloaked menace.

The Restrictor let out a quiet chuckle and tilted his head at the Tsviet. "Is that all you can muster?" He asked, snickering quietly and slowly approaching the injured man. "With that wound, it looks like you're going to be in a spot of trouble." He suggested, extending an arm and performing his own _restrict_ on the man. Though the chip from the last Restrictor had been removed from his neck, the effects of the organization's individually developed "restricts," were all effective. "How does that feel, hm? To be rendered powerless after having just freed yourself from the chain of your previous Restrictor, hm?" The man asked, tightening his fist and causing more pain to Weiss, bringing a cry of distress from his being. He released the hold on him after a little while, snickering at the panting and uneven breaths from him as he fell to his knees and supported himself on the ground with his forearms. Striding around Weiss as he laid on the ground and began to slowly bleed in response to the assaults that had caused his skin some harm. With a snicker, the helmed man slowly brought his machete closer to the fallen Tsviet's neck. "Will you give in easily, or will you try to fight me?" He asked, only receiving a low growl from Weiss instead.

Offering a snort in return, the Restrictor stared at the Tsviet and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Well? That doesn't sound like any answer I've ever heard." Instead of verbally responding to the taunting man, Weiss snerked and spat on the ground in front of his feet. Taking that as the latter of the two answers, the Restrictor quickly slashed the machete's blade across Weiss' back, causing a pained yell to emanate from his throat. With a low hiss, he stared at the ground, shuddering slightly and snorting in irritation.

"You and your organization will never hold me in their grasp again..." he sneered, shaking his head as he felt the cold metal of the machete touch his chin again. "I will defeat you..." He began, coughing as he felt the after effects of the slash to his back. "... I-I don't care what you do." Another raspy cough escaped his lips as the Restrictor delivered a strong kick to Weiss' side, turning him over on to his back. Bringing a boot to his throat, the Restrictor cocked his head to the other side, chuckling quietly.

"You will forever be powerless to us, Immaculate. It matters not what happens to you once you escape your initial holder." He chuckled, bringing the blade down to lightly trace over the pale man's abs. Snickering quietly, he held the blade back in the air before shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I do hope you enjoy pain..." With a snicker, he drove the sharpened blade into his stomach and twisted it in into the open wound. Screaming out in sheer pain, Weiss' back arched up to try and get away from the stab. Unfortunately, the only thing that happened was his body pressing more into the cold steel.

As the blade slowly traced back up his body, Weiss closed his eyes tightly once the boot pressed against his throat to silence his screams. "Hush, Immaculate." He chuckled, allowing an audible smirk to echo from his helmet. Chuckling again, he removed his foot from the man's neck and touched the pale skin with the blade. he blade sent a shiver up Weiss' spine. He swallowed hard as he thought over his current situation. With a bite to his own lip, he tried to jerk his head away from the touch of the steel. He let out a low hiss in response to the Restrictor's low chuckle. "Well, well, is that any way for an Emperor to act?" He questioned, tilting his head as if to taunt Weiss with a bit of a low snicker to his words. "Hush, now. Your death will be quick and painful. At least the pain will only last for a couple of seconds." He chuckled again, arching his neck back as he accentuated his cocky mannerisms.

Opening his eyes as he tilted his head toward the direction of Angeal, Weiss stared for a moment before coughing again and gaining a sense of dizziness as his vision began to blur slowly. He sighed heavily, as if he were about to accept the fact he couldn't fight back any more. However, just as the last bit of breath left his lips, he heard a pained cry and left a sudden relief as the weapon used to maim him time and time again was removed from his body. Only twitching his fingers in response, Weiss muttered to himself, listening to two deep voices arguing. Before he knew it, he no longer felt the stickiness from his blood on his back, and his body was quickly wrapped up in a warm sensation.

When he came to his senses, the white haired Tsviet stared at the wooden ceiling above his and brought a pale hand to his forehead. "What in the ..." he muttered, gritting his teeth silently while he began to push some blankets off his body. Exhaling slowly, with a shaky breath, Weiss closed his teal eyes again, assuming he was alone in the room.

"Feeling any better?" He heard a familiar, and deep, voice suddenly ask. Jerking himself into a sitting position, Weiss winced and shot a glare to the Restrictor sitting across the room with his helmet on a nightstand in the inn room.

"Wh ..."

"You nearly died. And I couldn't heal the wound on your back, so that's going to have to heal itself on it's own ... be careful."

"Did you ...?"

"I'm afraid I had to. If I hadn't you would have died."

"And what happened to him?"

"... He's deceased as of yesterday night."

"Rosso...? Shelke? Azul? Nero...?"

"They're all fine .. Rosso needs some time to heal, but she'll be fine. The others returned shortly after I brought you back here."

"... is that it ...?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's all there is to it."

"Well, I ... thank you." Weiss growled quietly after a moment, running one hand over his shot shoulder. Pleased with the lack of a wound or scarring, Weiss let out a low sigh.

"I would really appreciate it if you said you took out the other Restrictor ..."

"You don't want credit for that?" He asked with a low grunt, frowning in the shrouded man's general direction.

"No, I don't. I shouldn't have fought, but when you looked at me before you began to fade mentally ... I couldn't help it. I knew I had to step in."

With a subtle flush, Weiss rolled his eyes, and rolled his previously wounded shoulder to make sure it was in check. "...whatever." He commented, allowing another slow exhale to escape his lips. "I'll take the credit. You just tell the story if anyone asks."

"Of course."

"We're going to need more training if these Restrictors will just get harder as we go." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck to stretch the muscles.

Only nodding in agreement, Angeal glanced away from Weiss and out the window that the man had jumped from the day before. "Your weapons are under the bed. I had to fix them, but I think they'll be fine, now." He commented, quickly grabbing his helmet as he spotted the auburn haired girl and blue haired behemoth coming back toward the Inn with the materials he'd requested. Pulling his helmet on, he turned around and offered a wave to the Sable Tsviet as he pushed his way through the door to the room and quickly made his way over to his brother.

"B-brother ... you're okay." Nero muttered, leaning toward the white haired Tsviets face and sitting on the side of the bed.

Pulling at the bandages wrapped around his chest to cover the wound on his back, Weiss smirked and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled, shaking his head a little bit and offering a light pat to his brother's head. "Just a scratch. I'll be fine."

"He .. he didn't hurt you, did he?" Nero asked, offering a quick, subtle glare to the Restrictor in the room.

"No, no, he didn't do anything." The elder brother laughed, shaking his head and giving a light pat to Nero's cheek. "Get up, we need to make a new plan."

The Tsviet clad in black stood up as he was ordered and glanced to the door when he sensed the aura of the other two Tsviets coming up to the room.

"Where is Rosso?" Shelke asked, glancing around between the people in the room.

"She went to the roof." Angeal nodded, sitting down on one of the empty beds while Nero offered the man a scowl in return for his comment.

Weiss pushed himself off his own bed and strode over to the window a subtle limp and stared out over the small town. "Let's see..." he mused, having his eyes dart around the grassy area. With a raspy cough, he smirked and turned around to face his subordinates, crossing his arms over his chest and wincing slightly at the tug he felt from the wound on his back.

He had a new plan. Gauging from the things that Shelke had carried back with her, he had a feeling he was going to be stuck inside for at least another day - but that wouldn't stop him from training more, or at least getting his subordinates to train.


End file.
